The 105th Hunger Games
by AngelofDoom73
Summary: 30 years have passed since Katniss and Peeta won the Hunger Games. Heather Smith is a 15-year old who helps earn money for her family by hunting illegally. However, when she and a familiar boy are called to be tributes for District 12, what will happen? Rated T for minor language, and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is my first story here, so yeah. A few notes before we begin:**

**This is an Invader Zim/ Hunger Games crossover, and it takes place about 30 years after Peeta and Katniss won their first games.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, nor did I write the Hunger Games. Jhonen Vasquez owns Invader Zim, and Suzanne Collins is the author of The Hunger Games.**

**So yeah, enjoy!**

(Heather's _**POV**_)

I am awaken by the song of the early morning birds. A sign for me to get up. I quickly wash up by fresh, warm water that my mother just brought in.

"Good morning, Heather." My mother says happily, with a smile on her face.

"Morning mom." I say back, my voice a bit low as I clean my face.

"I hope you don't mind, but could you buy some bread today? We're running low on it. Apparently, I won't be able to go and pick it up today, because I have an extra shift at the hospital. Thanks. I better get going." She left me some money, and quickly got her supplies and headed out the door.

"Oh! And tell your friend Dib I said hi!" She yelled before leaving. Dib was my best friend. Although, he always talks about paranormal stuff, like Bigfoot, ghosts, aliens, and stuff like that. I don't believe him though. No one does. In fact, every time he talks about it at school, they all groan in distress, and laugh at him. I may get tired of him talking about it, but he's still my friend.

"Ok mom!" I yell back. Once I'm sure she out of the house, I get my clothes on, and carefully take out my weapons: my bow and arrow. I keep them hidden in my closet secured making sure no one sees them. We have very strict rules in District 12. This includes no hunting and/or poaching. And if we break the rule, we're in serious trouble with heavy consequences. During the days we don't have school, I tell my mom that I work at the seamstress workshop for a few hours, but really, I just hang out with Dib hunting in the woods beyond District 12. However, Dib doesn't hunt; he just uses his paranormal investigation gear and plays around with it, and telling me how one day he'll be "famous" for exposing them. I just roll my eyes and giggle at him for making such a silly comment.

Finally I brush my black hair and let it fall to my sides. I take a look in the mirror to make sure I look presentable. I have dark brown eyes, brown skin, and a black and brown suit, and along with black boots to help camouflage while I'm out in the woods. My hair is naturally black, and long. Seeing that I look well, I grab the money mother gave to me, and head out to the market.

I hide my bow and arrows in my suit so no one will see that I'm going to hunt. Although it's quite uncomfortable walking around like this, it's better than getting caught. Unless I can find another place to hide my weapons somewhere safe, I'm stuck like this.

When I reach the marketplace, I go to a shop where an old lady is selling groceries like bread, vegetables, fruit, and more.

"Hello Heather." The old lady said to me. "Hi Margaret. I'll just take a small loaf of bread." She nods and hands me it, and I give her my money. She waves and I wave back as I make my way to the woods.

Once I make my way to the outskirts of district 12, I notice the electric fence. If the electric fence is active, and you try to go over it while it's on, you're fried. So I test it to make sure it's not active. I take a very small part of the bread I bought, and throw it at the fence. It doesn't sizzle. Good. I carefully cross under a small gap where people go under it. Once I'm through, I run toward the woods. Dib should be here by now. Once I'm far enough in the woods, I take out my bow and arrows from my suit and prepare to shoot. I spot a rabbit, fat and plump, and lift my bow and arrow. Next I aim, and let my arrow go, however it doesn't hit the rabbit causing it just enough time to flee.

"Hey Heather! You won't believe what I just discovered!" Dib blurted out.

"Damn it, Dib!" I yell furiously "You made me miss my shot!"

"Gee… sorry. But guess what! You won't believe this!" Dib started taking out his paranormal investigation stuff. _Oh boy, not this again._ I think to myself just as I find another animal and aim again. Luckily, I don't miss. I run over to pick up the small rabbit that was hit by my bow.

"You WON'T believe this! It's aliens!" Dib started babbling. "Yeah Dib, you're right, I don't believe it. And calm down. Do you want someone finding out about us out here, or worse, the Capitol's hovercraft coming to take us?" Dib nodded no. "Good. Help me build a fire."

Once we started a nice, warm, fire, I take out my bread and take off a small portion and hand half of it to Dib. "Thanks." He muttered. "So what's this you want to tell me?" I ask Dib. "Ok, so when I was using my radio, I heard that aliens are coming to Earth! Can you believe that?" I roll my eyes, and take the last bite of my bread. "Dib shut up and eat your portion of the bread. I didn't pay good money for that bread for nothing." I said a bit aggravated at him. "Sorry." He replied. "But, Dib, how can you think of stuff that isn't real at a time like this! I mean, the reaping's in about 2 months, and all you can think about is aliens!" Sure, Dib may be my friend, but that doesn't exclude him from being weird. "So? It's only in 2 months, and we'll rarely get picked, Heather. So stop worrying."

We spent the rest of our time just chatting about daily life and stuff. When dusk was starting to hit, I grabbed my bow and arrow and started to pack up.

"I better get home Dib. See you tomorrow at skool." I waved goodbye, while he started to put out the fire.

"Bye." Dib said and stomped his foot on the ashes and headed down the hill.

I was almost near district 12's fence when I heard whirring in the air… no, it couldn't be… could it possibly be the Capitol's hovercraft? Could they have possibly spotted me hunting? I start to pick up my pace, now jogging, hoping to escape. Surprisingly, the sound gets dimmer, landing near where I am. That's weird… why would it land? Usually, it would just use one of its mechanical claws to capture the illegal hunters. However, I'm curious, and what to investigate, because so far this is freaking me out.

I near where the hovercraft lands. Oh, and it's not the Capitol's hovercraft. It's a purple-like spaceship, and a green skinned alien comes out of it with crimson eyes, and following it is a little grey robot with cyan eyes, shoulders, and stomach. I couldn't believe it. Dib was… right!

"Quickly, Gir! What did you observe?" The green skinned alien yelled at the little robot. So the robot's name is Gir? Interesting…

"I saw a squirrel!" Gir yelled happily. I could tell that the alien was getting really annoyed at him.

"Quiet Gir! Do you want to wake up the whole planet?" The alien asked.

"I do!" The alien just looked at him with an even more annoyed face. "Come on! Now we'll make our disguises." Immediately, the spaceship turned over and turned into some device.

"Today, we become the enemies." The alien said.

Whatever was happening, this definitely wasn't part of the Capitol, and I know that for sure. I realized it was getting darker by the minute, and if I wanted to reach the fence before the electricity came on, I better hurry. Also, this was freaking me out.

I start to step back, accidently step on a twig, and trip backwards. I gasp loudly to the sudden shock of falling. And I regret doing that.

"What was that!" The alien yelled. I quickly get up, and start to run as fast as I can. The alien starts to run after me. I zigzag through the trees so that way it'll be hard to catch me. I'm a pretty fast runner, but I don't let my hopes up. The fence is straight ahead. I quickly reach out for a small crumb of the bread, and threw it at the fence. Luckily, I came early enough, because it didn't sizzle. I look back behind me to see no one. However I waste no time trying to find where he went. I go under the gap in the fence and run home.

Once I'm inside, I slam the door shut, and take my bow and arrows, and hide them in my closet. I take off my clothes, and put on my pajamas and place the bread on the table just as my father comes in.

"Hello Heather. I see you brought some bread." My father says. I smile at him and say "Yes. Would you like some?" He nods, and I give him a piece. Was the seamstress workshop busy today?" I nod. "How was the mine?" I ask him. "Very busy and dirty." He says with a smile. I take another third of the leftover bread for mom. Good timing, too, because mom just came in.

"Hello sweetie. Thank you so much for the bread." She kisses me. "You welcome." I say. "I'm going to bed." I say finally. "This early?" Mom asked shocked. Usually, I would stay up later, but I just need to rest after what happened today. "Yes mom, I'm sure." I take a small portion of the bread, and take it in my room.

As I finish my bread, and climb into bed, a question strikes me. "Who the hell was that_?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter after a busy day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim nor did I write the hunger games.**

**Now that we got that over with, back to the story. **

(Heather's **POV**)

_I dream of a place where the Capitol doesn't exist. I dream of living in a beautiful wooded area where an abundance of animals roam freely. I dream of a place where all my family, friends, where everyone is free. Freedom. Such a beautiful word. I could say it all day. Freedom, freedom, freedom….._

"Heather!" My mom's voice jolts me awake. "This is the fifth time I've called you! Hurry up or you're going to be late for skool!"

I sigh while a bucket of warm water awaits me to get freshened up. After that's done, I just dress in an outfit for skool.

I head out to the dining table to see mom has laid out some waffles with maple syrup, and some tea laid out for me. Dad has already left for the mines: I just hope he'll be ok.

"Good morning sleepy head." My mom says to me. And I don't blame her calling me that. I'm really tired, even though I went to bed earlier than usual. It's probably from all those nightmares I've been having last night from what I saw out in the woods, leaving me restless in my sleep.

"Morning mom." I say tiredly, my energy slowly coming to me. I take a bite of the waffles. They taste great. I eat the rest of it quickly and sip my tea until it's gone. I grab my backpack and head out the door, kissing my mom goodbye, and heading on my way.

Dib, and his sister, Gaz caught up with me, when I left my house.

"Hey Dib, hey Gaz." I said to them.

"Hey Heather." Dib said. Gaz didn't really look up and greet me back. She was too busy playing her Game Slave that her famous father, Professor Membrane, bought for her while he was in the Capitol.

* * *

When we reach our classroom, we take our seats. Our teacher, Mrs. Bitters, our 10th grade teacher, also a scary looking teacher that has the same personality, tells us to settle down. Then she brings in a boy that has a height of 5'6, he has black, lagged hair, and blue/gray eyes, with green…..skin? That skin... I recognize it from yesterday!

"Class, I would like to introduce you to our newest student. His name is Zim." I looked around the room. No one was really paying attention, except Dib. Once he saw me, he mouthed: "He's an alien!" I completely ignored him, and brought my attention to the front of the room again.

"Zim, you'll sit over there." She pointed to the empty seat next to me. He immediately sat down.

For the rest of the class, I just pay attention. I only look at him one time, and he glares at me, giving me a funny look. I just ignore him, and continue with the lesson.

* * *

When lunchtime came around, I sat next to Dib and Gaz. Gaz was still playing with her Game Slave, and Dib just came over, bringing his school lunch. I didn't really live for the school lunches, so I packed my own.

Did you see the new kid, today?" Dib asked me. "I think he's an alien." Just then, Zim passed us, a school lunch in his hand, and gave Dib a dirty look. And sat down at an empty table by himself.

"I think you're crazy Dib." I said while taking out a small sandwich and taking a bite. Gaz snickered a bit, but then put her attention back on her game.

"But I'm serious, Heather! He IS an alien!" He tried to protest. "Where's your proof at, Dib?" I asked him. "Look at his skin! Is that ENOUGH to prove he's an alien?"

Tired of hearing his rambling, I get up and take my lunch. "Where are you going?" He asked me. "To sit with Zim." I replied. "Wait, What! You can't sit with him he's an alien!" He said again. "Dib shut up and stop saying that. It's better than hanging with you." I say and leave.

Once I'm at his table, he looks up. "Hi. My name is Heather… may I sit with you?" I ask him. He doesn't answer, so I just sit down. I just watch him poke at his food. "I see you don't like the skool lunch, huh? I hate it, too." Then he immediately looks up. "Would you like some of my sandwich?" I ask him. When I hand it to him, he gives it a disgusting look, and gives it back to me. "Ok… I see you don't like my sandwich, how about some of my water?" When I try to give to give it to him, he immediately goes crazy.

"Get that thing out of my face!" He yells and smacks it out of my hand, causing it to fall to the ground. Luckily, it doesn't let loose, and I immediately pick it up, and put it back in my bag.

"Sorry, are you allergic to it or… something?" I ask him. He just nods.

"Why is your skin green?" I ask him. "It's a skin condition." He replies back. "Oh." I mutter. Maybe Dib was wrong about Zim. Maybe it was someone else I saw yesterday. However, I'm not so sure yet.

For the rest of lunch, I just sit there quietly, eating the rest of my lunch, while Zim just pokes at his food.

* * *

Immediately after skool's over, I grab my books, and head outside to see Dib confronting Zim, and blocking his path.

"Dib, what are you doing?" I ask him and head to where he's confronting Zim. He completely ignores my question, and talks to Zim.

"I know you're an alien, Zim. Just wait until I expose you to the world what you REALLY are." Dib said taking out some pair of high-tech handcuffs.

"Do you like them?" He asked Zim. Zim said nothing, just standing there silently and scared about what Dib was going to do.

"In case you want to know, these are a pair of alien detecting handcuffs. It's GARUNTEED to work."

"How do you know they'll work if you've never found an alien before?" Zim asked Dib. Dib just had a sly smile on his face. "I'm going to find out right now." And immediately Zim runs away, Dib pursuing him, and me trying to stop Dib.

"Dib!" I yell to him "Just leave him alone! He didn't do anything wrong!" Dib yells back to me; "He's an alien Heather! Why can't you all realize that!"

Sometime later, Dib's in the local park, looking for Zim. He's hidden somewhere, and Dib knows it.

"Come on, Zim! Stop being a coward, and show yourself!" And Zim does show himself. He pushes Dib into a nearby pond, and immediately takes the chance to run away. I can't see him; he must have run pretty far.

"Come on, Dib." I say to him while getting him up and out of the pond. He's soaking wet, his hair falling in his face, and his whole body drenched. "Let's get you home." As we leave the park, he says to me: "I almost had him Heather! I would've exposed him to the world! Who knows what he may be up to?" I give him a small punch which is a sign for him to shut up. Once we reach his house I lead him inside.

"Bye Dib." I say to him. He waves at me and I leave.

* * *

On my way home, as I'm about to enter my house, a weird house with turquoise walls and a purple roof is next to mine, with garden gnomes, a "I Love Earth!" sign, and a flamingo in the front yard… since when did we get a neighbor? Ever since we moved to this house, we didn't have any neighbors.

"Who could that belong to…?" I mutter just as I see Zim walk up to it. He looks around to make sure no one is watching him, but he sees me. I wave at him, but he quickly goes inside and shuts the door. That's weird. He probably thinks that Dib is still after him, or probably doesn't want any more trouble.

I just shrug and go inside. I fix up a quick snack, and go in my room to do my homework form skool. What happened today was really weird. First, a new kid that has green skin, second, the new kid can't have water because he's allergic to it? And third, the new kid who has a house with turquoise walls and a purple roof? Something doesn't add up right.

And I'm going to find out.

**Please read and review. I'll have the next chapter up by the time the week's over. I'm very busy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Welcome back to the next chapter in my story!**

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to update. I have been very busy with school, and after school activities.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

(Heather's POV)

When night fell, my parents came home from work, and we ate dinner together, and they went to bed. I pretended I went to sleep, and once they were soundly asleep, I got my bow and arrow and headed out.

Hopefully, I would be able to find out more about Zim, and what he's up to. Good timing, too. Because when I went out, Zim was walking toward the outskirts of District 12, along with a dog that is green? Wow. Today was REALLY a weird day.

Anyways, once they got near the fence, I was wondering how they would get over the fence since it was electrocuted at this hour. Surprisingly, Zim had something attached to his back, and a pair of spider-like metallic legs came up, and lifted them over. Unfortunately, I'll have to find a tree to find to climb up and jump over the fence. I do, and nearly break my legs trying to jump off.

* * *

I sprint quickly since I'm behind, and watch Zim and Gir stop while I hide behind a pair of trees.

"Finally, Gir! Let's do some planning for the invasion of this filthy planet of dirt and rock!" He started to chuckle a bit. However, it was cut short by Gir, for playing with a rubber piggy.

"Gir! Pay attention! This is serious business!" He yelled at him.

"I want to find a way to destroy the Heather-human. She's friends with the Dib-stink, and might team up with him to reveal who I really am."

Then he started to put his hand on his chin, and started to think. He kept on doing that until he grinned. I think he had an idea. And I was right.

"Gir! I have an amazing idea! And I know just how to do it."

He started walking off, giggling for his marvelous plan. However, he wasn't laughing anymore when I pinned him to a nearby tree, with my hands holding his wrists.

"Zim! What is this plan I heard you say about? Hmm? What is it about?" He struggled to get out of my grasp, but I was strong, and kept on holding him up.

"Nothing that concerns you, human!" I see him looking past me to see Gir looking at us.

"Gir! Help me!" He yelled to him. He didn't seem to understand, and just started to run in circles. While I was looking at Gir, my concertration lost, Zim pushed me to the ground, and started running away, with his robot following him. I shout an arrow, and missed on purpose to show my anger, and stumbles at this. His toupee comes off, revealing certain antennas… He quickly gets it back on in a split second.

I get on top of him, pin him to the ground and force him to tell me his plan.

"Zim tell me…" However, I was cut off by whooshing heard in the air, and get off of Zim. He sits up, clearly confused.

"Oh crap…" I mutter to myself.

The Capitol has spotted us and is trying to locate where we are directly.

"Run." I whisper to Zim.

"What! Why? How dare you order the almighty Zi…" He's cut off by me yanking him off the ground, running for our lives.

"I'll explain to you later. Just follow me!" And I'm holding onto his arm, and dragging him with me. A little while after running, I spot a large, hollow, hole in a big tree. It should be able to hide us. It HAS to.

I quickly shove us in, including Zim's little robot, Gir, and cover Zim's mouth to not make any sounds.

Unfortunately, he's going crazy over this by flailing his arms everywhere, wondering what the heck is going on.

* * *

After a while, it passes, leaving us safe for now. I uncover his mouth, and he's going crazy yelling in my face.

"What the heck was that for!" He yelled at me angrily.

"Well, if you don't want to get caught by the Capitol for being in the woods, then you can thank me!" I yell back at him.

He had a confused look over his face. "What is this…Capitol you speak of?" I wouldn't be surprised if he never heard of the place. I wish I didn't. Nor did I wish for it to exist.

"The Capitol is the leading city of our nation, Panem, and where the District's tributes go when they are chosen from the reaping." I explain to him.

He gets an even more confused look on his face "And these Games you speak of? What are they" I explain to him about the reaping, how our names our chosen from a raffle, one boy and one girl, and whoever's name is chosen has to be a tribute, whether they like it or not. I also explained to him about the Hunger Games, which is a result of a punishment after the Districts formed a rebellion against the Capitol. And the Districts are surrounding areas of the Capitol where we are forced to obey them. Whether we like it or not.

He still seemed confused about the whole concept, however, that's the best explanation I could give him.

* * *

After I explained it to him, we just sat there, silently, not saying a thing. Finally, I took a look out to the sky, and saw it turning lighter.

"I better go." I say to him. He just nods, and watches me leave.

Once I'm home, I quickly get back in my pajamas, put my bow and arrow away, and climb into bed. Luckily, my parents were still asleep.

I couldn't believe what happened tonight. I almost got caught by the Capitol, and his hair fell out. That's weird. To make it even more crazier, certain antennas showed. He also had those legs that came out of something attached to his back.

No doubt it was the same guy from before, I know that for sure.

**Finally! It took so long to get this up! I'm so sorry. The next chapter will be REALLY interesting. I promise you that. Please read and review.**

**Thanks, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I have an early update due to no homework, and no special activities planned: D So here it is! The 4****th**** chapter of my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, and I didn't write the Hunger Games.**

**Enjoy guys!**

(Heather's POV)

Ever since that night when I encountered Zim, we never talked to each other then. Sure, maybe a slight gesture, however, other than that, nothing. Not one word. Not when we passed by classes, or when he would enter his strange house.

However, that all changed one dreadful day…

* * *

I had woken up earlier than usual. Dib and I had planned to meet today before the reaping began at 1 pm. So I quickly changed into my hunting clothes, grabbed my weapons. I didn't plan to hunt today, however, just in case; I decided to take them with me.

When I got to the electric fence, it was on. The Peacekeepers must have thought that someone might try to escape, so they turned on the electric fence. I found a nearby tree, climbed up it, and jumped over the fence. Then I hurried into the woods.

* * *

Dib had built up a fire to keep us warm. He had to go buy cheese for his family, and gave me a small piece. I nibble on it while Dib and I are in deep thought. What will happen at the reaping? Who'll get chosen? Stuff like that. I guess we'll find out.

Finally, Dib breaks the silence. "Heather? What happens if our names are chosen?" I don't even want to think about that. However, I try to put on a smile, and say to Dib: "Don't worry, we won't. Your name is only in there four times, however, they can't pick you." That didn't help Dib at all. Instead, he asks again: "What happens if we are chosen?"

"Then we'll work together as a team." I say to him.

After a little while, I realize we better get back home before the reaping. Dib nods and we walk down towards the fence together. It'll probably be our last time together.

Luckily, it turned off. So we quickly went under the gap and went our separate ways, giving each other grim looks for what is to come.

* * *

My parents are still asleep, and I quickly change out of my clothes, and hide my bow and arrow. Mom wakes up a little while later to "wake" me up as I get out of bed. She gets my bath ready by pouring warm, steamy water in the tub. I slip in, enjoying the warmth surrounding me, and quickly wash. After that, I slip out, and find a beautiful, golden-yellow dress, laid out on my bed. I stared in awe at this. This was one of mom's special dresses. Used on horrible occasions, for example, today. I slowly get it on, and sit on the couch in the living room.

"Heather, could you come here, please?" I get up and walk to her room. She holds out a golden necklace in the shape of a mockingjay circling a heart.

"It's for you, Heather." She said to me in a sweet voice.

"But, mom, Dad ga…" She placed her fingers to her lips. Dad gave her hat as an anniversary gift. No way I could keep it.

"It's for you to remember me by, and let you know that whatever happens today, I'll still love you no matter what the outcome is today." I nodded, and she put it around me, while staring into a mirror.

"You look beautiful, Heather." She said and hugged me.

Next, she braided the front rims of my hair, and let the rest fall down to my side. She hugged me one last time as we headed out.

* * *

My parents walked with me as we made our way to town hall. My parents stood behind the crowd of people who might be tributes. I went with the girls on one side, with the boys on the other. Dib and I shared grim looks. Then I saw Zim. What was he doing here? My best guess was that he was just trying to fit in with whatever we were doing.

After a while, we settled down, and Effie Trinket, despite her old age, came onto the stage with a happy smile on her face. Before we started the drawings, we took our attention to the direction of the projector screen, revealing the Hunger Games before in the past. Including the famous tributes, Katniss and Peeta.

Katniss was a tribute who took the place of her sister, Primrose, and a boy tribute named Peeta was to be a tribute with her. They formed an alliance, and later fell in love in the arena. Although we know it's fake. It's only to entertain the true fans of the Capitol.

Anyways, when that was done, Effie Trinket giggled, and said to us: "And may the odds _ever_ be in your favor."

After the video, she pulls back to the podium. "And now let's start the drawings! Ladies first." And she went to the glass ball for the girls, and swiped her hand through it until she picked a name. My heart was pounding. Everyone was silent. She unfolded it, and went back to the podium. "And our girl tribute is… Heather Smith." She said my name! Oh no! This wasn't good.

The Peacekeepers came toward me and grabbed my arm, forcing me toward the stage.

Once I walked up to the stage, I stood next to Effie Trinket.

"Let's give it up for our girl tribute!" She started clapping. However, no one else did. They just stood their silently, feeling sorry for me. Dib nearly looked really pale, and was about to faint any moment, now.

"And now, the boys." And she went over to the boy's glass balled, once again swiped her hand through it and picked a name.

She went over to the podium and opened the name.

And our boy tribute shall be…"

Every boy stood still, wondering who it could be.

And it wasn't Dib, thank goodness.

"Zim."

**I'll see you guys next time. I'll have the next chapter up by Sunday. In the meantime, keep those reviews coming! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Time for chapter five for the 105****th**** Hunger Games! Turns out, I have free time, so I decided to do another chapter : D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or the Hunger Games. Got it? Good.**

(Heather's POV)

Oh no… she picked Zim! This was the worst day of my life.

The Peacekeepers walked toward Zim when they realized he wasn't going to step forward. Zim noticed this, and started squirming, then started to yell.

"Get your filthy human hands off Zim!" He started to kick, but the Peacekeepers were much stronger. When Zim realized he was going to lose this battle, he stopped squirming, and followed the Peacekeepers to the stage, and stood next to me. We looked at each other with no emotion, and heard the anthem of Panem play as Effie Trinket ushered us to follow her.

* * *

We arrived at a building where we got to say our last good-byes to our loved ones. We entered an elevator which smelled horrible, and crept upward slowly.

When we finally arrived at the top floor, we got put into separate rooms. My mother and father came in, hugging me tightly.

"You have one minute." The Peacekeeper said.

My parents were embracing me, and then sobbed. A tear trickled down my face, and my mom wiped it away with one of her handkerchiefs.

"You know the necklace I gave you?" I nodded, and put my hand around it delicately.

"And do you remember what I said? That no matter what happened today; it would remind you that I love you?" I nodded and hugged her one last time.

Then, my father stepped forward and hugged me tightly.

"Be brave and courageous." He said to me. "I know you'll win, I just know it." We both smiled, and then the Peacekeeper came in.

"Time's up." I nodded, and he led them away, and they both said: "We love you."

"I love you too." I whispered and watched the door close in front of me.

* * *

When that was done, Zim and I were placed on a train. This was one of the high-tech trains that the Capitol built, going over 200 miles per hour. We were seated on chair in the dining car, and were greeted by the previous winners for District 12 came forward.

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mallark.

They sat down with us, and ordered the cook of the train to fix us all something. Zim passed, deciding to have nothing to eat.

"If you're going to win the Games, you'll have to be quick on your feet, and know how to survive in the wild." Katniss said while sipping her tea that just came.

"Also, since we almost ate the berries in the arena, they changed the rules that two tributes from a District can win, as you know." I nodded, while Zim was just looking down at the table.

"We're also going to be your mentors, so don't forget that. If you need something in the arena, just push the button, and we'll try our best to give whatever you need." Peeta added.

After they shared their experiences in the Hunger Games, and eating a nice meal, I go to my room in the train, which was directly across from Zim's. It consisted a bed, a small bathroom, and a closet, along with a bookshelf. The room seemed nice enough, and I propped myself on the bed.

* * *

After settling in, I found a good book to read, and sat in bed reading it. Well, that was until someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I yell to the door.

"It's Zim." He said.

I yell for him to come in, and he closed the door.

"Where are we headed?" Zim asked me. I put my book down, and looked at him.

"The Capitol." I simply reply back and look back at my book.

"And what do we do at the Capitol?" He asked sitting next to me on the bed. Once again, I put my book down and look at him.

"Well, first we'll stay at a large building, and we'll train for the Games there." I replied and marked my page and put my book behind me.

"About these Games… what are they like?" I nearly froze. The Hunger Games were the worst thing that has happened in this nation.

"The Hunger Games is an arena where we have to fight until two tributes from a District like us, are the last ones standing. And if were not so lucky, we'll get killed and never return home.

"My mission…" I heard Zim mutter to himself.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"N-nothing." He says quickly and looks back up.

We sat there silently a little bit more until there was knock on the door.

"It's Effie. Get ready for dinner, it'll be ready soon." I reply back an ok, and usher Zim out of the room so I can change.

Once is shower and get into an outfit, and head out to the table.

* * *

I see that Zim still has his same outfit on, and I sit next to him. Once again, Zim passes, but is confronted by Effie. "Now, Zim, you'll have to eat or drink something, or else you'll starve or dehydrate. Here, have some water."

I immediately remember what happened last time, and stood up for him.

"Oh, he can't have water." I said to her. She just giggled.

"Now, Heather, why wouldn't he be able to?"

"Because he's allergic to it." She just simply had a strange look on her face, and put her hands up to let the matter go.

"Thanks human." Zim whispered to me.

"You're welcome, Zim. You're welcome."

* * *

About three days later, we arrived at the Capitol thanks to the fast engine.

We slow down as we reach the platform to the station, and hundreds of fans crowded it, and yelling our names, and people with cameras taking pictures, and people with signs saying that they love us. Either way, everyone is going crazy.

Zim looks stunned. I walk over to his seat and peer out the window next to him.

"They're our fans." I say to him.

He doesn't say anything, still stunned.

When we stopped, Effie had to clear away the crowds to make way for us. And while we walk through, people are shouting our names.

"Hey Heather, Zim! Over here!" We completely ignore them, while blinded by the lights of the snapping cameras.

When we finally make way, we head to a car, and get inside it. The crowds are still running after us. However, we manage to speed up a bit, and head into the city.

* * *

We arrive at a huge building where we catch up with other tributes from the other Districts. When they see Zim, they sneer at him for his green skin.

"Ignore them." I say to him. He nods. We make our way to a crystal glass elevator, where we can see people as tiny as ants walk by.

When we reach our floor, Effie shows us our room, and we settle down in it. It contains a bathroom, bedroom, and a closet, just like the train, except no bookcase.

We eat our dinner, except Zim, of course, and Effie tells us our schedule for the next following days.

"Tomorrow, you guys will circle the town hall wearing some dazzling costumes made by your stylist, Ariel. Then, you'll perform for the Gamemakers, and talk with Caesar the night before the Games." We nod as we finish up our meal.

I head into my room, and get in my pajamas. I didn't sleep right away, for I was stressed about what was going to happen tomorrow.

However, I mostly worried over what would happen during the Hunger Games.

**Phew! Another chapter finished! Please read and review, for all my hard work. :D See you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I'm SO SORRY for the late update. I was very busy, and couldn't find time to squeeze in my next chapter. I had to deal with some severe weather in my area, today. Well, anyways, here you go guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the following: Invader Zim and the Hunger Games**

**Enjoy!**

(_Heather's __**POV**_)

"Rise and shine beauty queen!" Effie Trinket sang as she ripped open the curtains and pulled the covers off me. I shivered. Did we really have to get up this early?

"Wake up, young lady. You've got a busy schedule ahead of you." She clapped her hands to make me get up. I groaned and finally got out of bed.

"Don't be late for breakfast!" And she closed my door. I showered and got on a nice outfit, and head out to the breakfast table to see everyone, including Zim, sitting down. I sit next to Zim.

"Good morning, Zim." I say to him. He just simply waved high. Just then, the waiter's brought in waffles, pancakes, orange juice, and bacon and eggs.

I grabbed a handful of bacon, eggs, and some waffles, and a glass of orange juice. I offered Zim a small piece of my waffle. He sniffed it and shuddered, then handed it back to me.

"Is something wrong with the food, Zim?" Effie asked him. Katniss and Peeta looked up from their meal.

"Nothing is wrong with it. Zim just isn't very hungry right now."

"How can you not be hungry right now? You've got a very busy day ahead of you, so eat up!" After what seemed like a while, Zim snatched up a waffle, and tore off a small piece. I started to nibble on it, and ate it. His face lightened up. I saw him eat a little more of a bigger piece, and soon he was done with his waffle. He kept on snatching a few more until he said he was full.

We ate in silent. Then, when we were done, Effie told us our schedule for the next few days.

"Next, were going to meet your stylist, Ariel, and she's got some designs she wants to show you. She get you dazzled up for tonight when you circle the City Circle. Then, for the next few days, you guys will train for the Games. And finally, on the last night before the Hunger Games, you'll have an interview with Caesar."

After a while, Zim jumped up and ran into the bathroom. We all stared in surprise.

"That kid worries me." Said Effie as she dabbed at her mouth from leftover food.

"I'll go check on him." I said. They all nodded, and got up from the tables and went to watch the news.

I knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. I pounded harder.  
"Zim! Are you ok?" I asked. After a while he said: "Waffles make Zim sick." And he threw up again.

After a while when I helped him, we both went out into the living room. Effie was reading one of the Capitol's fashion magazine, while Katniss and Peeta were watching the news. When she saw us, she jumped up, and told us it was time to go. And led us away down the elevator, and into a car. When we arrived at our destination, we got out, and met our stylist Ariel.

"Come, come." She said and led us to her office, which showed a great view of the city. She closed the door, and told us to sit down, while she got out a clipboard.

"Now, I was thinking, since your District resembles mining, I thought of some samples that could make you two shine." She turned her clipboard around, and showed us a cloth of gold embedded with rubies, emeralds, diamond, and sapphires.

"I was thinking, we could take minerals like sapphire, ruby, diamond, and emerald and put it into a golden cloth." She flipped the design over and showed us another design. This time, it had flames burning on it, and water flowing on it.

"Our last victors, Katniss and Peeta, had worn flames on their outfits. It was fake, however, unknown to the crowd. It's the same thing for this one. And the water is fake, too.

Zim looked scared when he saw the water on it.

"Are you sure the water's fake?" I asked Ariel.

"Of course. It may look real; however, it's just fake like the flames. "She was right. I touched it and felt nothing. Simply a mirage. I handed the cloth to Zim, and he touched it daintily. To his surprise, he didn't sizzle. He touched it again to make sure it was fake. Nothing's there. Simply fake.

Ariel stood and went near the door. "You two decide which design you like better. If you don't like either one, than we can decide for a better one." And she left.

We stared at it for a while as it flowed and burned like a masterpiece.

"I like it." I said to Zim. "It's truly amazing. What do you think?" He just stared at it for a while. "I guess its ok. The water doesn't burn my skin." He muttered. Then Ariel came in.

"Did you two decide?" She asked. I nodded and pointed to the fames and water.

"Excellent! I'll have that ready before you circle the City Circle. However, first, let me show you something." She pushed a button on the cloth, and immediately the flames and water stopped.

"Just press that if you want it on or off." She said.

When we were done with Ariel, we were told to go with some people to get our bodies purified. Apparently, from what I heard, Zim had quite a hard time form all the screaming and yelling I heard.

When we were done with that, we went back to Ariel's office, and we saw our outfits.

They were amazing!

My dress had long sleeves, gold gloves, and small diamonds with a drape around the middle, and ruffles edges around the bottom.

Meanwhile, Zim's tuxedo had the same material as mine, cuffed sleeves, and a cuffed collar.

They were perfect. Better than Katniss's and Peeta's outfits.

We were each put in small rooms where some people came in to do my makeup. They put purple eye shadow on my eyes, gold nail polish that sparkled, and bright red lipstick. Next, they did my hair, curling it into a bun with little ringlets in the back of my hair. Then, they put gold high heels on my feet with the same color as my nail polish. They out a mirror up to my face so I could see what I looked like.

I couldn't believe it.

No matter how cruel the Capitol was, they sure could whip somebody up. I looked great!

After the mirror was taken away from me, they sprayed hairspray in hair for the final touches.

Once I was done, I headed out, and sat down in a chair. After Zim comes out, we would head with Effie to the City Circle.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Zim stepped out.

Wow… he looked… handsome.

His hair style was still the same. The flaming and flowing suit was on his. Someone had sparkled a little glitter on his face as they did mine. They fixed up his face a bit, too.

"You look… nice." I said while feeling a small blush on my face.

"So do you, I guess." Zim said as Effie appeared.

"Well look at you two, you guys look gorgeous!"

She clapped her hands happily and told us to follow her.

A little while after we left Ariel's office, we were put in a car, and our destination was in front of a gate. Effie went up to the guards, said something, and then then let us in. When we entered, horses with different colors for each District (ours were a charcoal color) were scattered about, carrying behind them golden, blazing chariots with the District's number on them. We found ours, and headed over to it.

A little while later, other District's showed up, and made their way to their chariots. As I was getting the straps that were tied to the horses' muzzle ready, some tributes from other District's came over to us and started to mock Zim.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't District 12's one and only green skinned tribute." They snickered until Zim spoke back to them.

"It's a skin condition, fools." He muttered angrily towards them. They just smiled and laughed.

"Who are you calling a fool?" One of the boys replied to him. "It sure seems you're the fool with that so- called skin condition." They started laughing again. Completely tired of this mess, I step of the chariot, release the straps, and walk over to the boy in the front.

"Leave… him… alone." I say to him while strongly gripping the collar around his shirt.

He seems nervous, however, his remarks just keep coming. "Why? Don't like me talking to your boyfriend that way?" He asked with sarcasm.

Completely angry and embarrassed at this, I grit my teeth and hold on to him tighter. "He's not my boyfriend! And if YOU make fun of him ONE MORE TIME, I SWEAR you're going to be _very_ sorry." I think I was at a point in gripping his shirt that he was needing air. I finally let go of him, and he huffed.

"We'll see about that." Was his last remark.

"Oh we'll see alright." I muffled under my breath.

I walk back to the chariot and see Zim smiling and smirking.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. I just smiled a bit and replied a happy yes. What a strange adventure we were going to have.

I see the horses aligning which means were about to circle the City Circle.

"I hope you're ready to shine." I whisper to him.

Once we trod down the pavement to the crowd, although were still a little while away, we can still hear the crowd. As we get nearer Zim and I push a button that ignites our flames and the water starts to flow. As we enter the back of the crowd, people are cheering at our suits. I start to wave at the crazy crowd as I hear a faint shout of our name: "Heather! Zim!" And a few moments later, they're shouting our name like there is no tomorrow. It's like they completely forgot about the other District's and were the stars of the show.

We finish our route, and arrive at the City Circle. We both wave one last time at them before leaving with Effie. They shout even louder when we leave.

"My, weren't you two stunning out there. You two must be tired. Let's head back to our rooms."

When we go back in our rooms, I go in my personal bathroom in my room, and take off the makeup that was put in my face by washing it. Next, I unwrap the bun in my hair and let it fall to its natural phase. I take off my dress, hang it up, and put on my night clothes. I decide that since I'm not sleepy, and I'm getting quite bored, I might as well explore around our floor. I slip out of my room, and look around until I find a door that leads to the rooftop.

I decide to go get Zim and show him.

I knocked on his door, and in annoyed tone asked: "What do you want, human?"

"Come on. I want to show you something." He gets out of his room, and I urge him to follow me. I lead him to the rooftop door, and we both slip outside into the cool breezy air.

"Isn't it amazing?" I ask him. He has a bored look on his face which says: "I don't care" kind of look. However, that all changed once he got near the railing and got to see what the Capitol had to offer.

Huge building structures were bolded by lights. People were still walking around outside. They were so loud that I swear that I could hear their conversations. Cars were still active, and a projector screen showed Caesar interviewing someone on his interviewing show.

We looked down at the Capitol for a while until he spoke.

"You looked real pretty earlier today." He says. Wait. Did he just compliment on me? I mean sure, earlier he said: "So do you I guess." However, I think he said that so he wouldn't be rude.

"You looked real handsome earlier too, Zim." I looked back down at the streets below me so I won't show my small blush.

He said nothing but smiled.

"I hope you're ready to train tomorrow, Zim." I said to him. He nodded.

We stood their looking over the railing, and one time at each other. After a little while, I realize we should be getting back to our rooms.

"We should head back." He agreed, and we went to our rooms.

Surprisingly, the grown- ups are still talking, so we aren't caught. I slip in to bed for another busy day tomorrow.

I really enjoyed today. Showing off our clothes to the crowd and especially looking over the beautiful view of the city. And I have to admit, it was really nice hanging with Zim, too.

**Ugh! I feel so bad not updating in about a few weeks. Thanks to these stupid storms and schoolwork, they made me postpone the next chapter. Well, anyways, I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**AngelofDoom73, out ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

_ (Heather's _**POV**_)_

A few days after we had finished circling the City Circle, we had to train for the rest of the days until the Hunger Games began. And let me tell you, it wasn't easy training hard for all those hours we did.

Our first day of training started out by a car coming to pick us up, and as usual, Effie with her best winning smile and telling us how "lucky" we are to participate in these "fascinating" Games.

I honestly HATE these Games. Just choosing innocent boys and girls and put them in an arena to kill each other. Oh yeah, like _THAT'S _the best idea ever.

* * *

Anyways, we arrived within a few minutes while we were silent. When everyone else arrived, we went inside, and gathered around a woman who would tell us the rules for training.

"Hello, and welcome to the training center. As you know, you have the opportunity to train hard for the Hunger Games. Here are some basic rules you'll need to follow. 1. Train hard, and don't slack off working. People before you haven't payed much attention to their training, and didn't do so well in the Games. So, please, try your best. 2. No fighting in this training center. You'll have plenty of time to do that in the arena. That's all, and good luck."

I figured since Zim really didn't have any experience with the bow and arrow, I decided to help him with it. I told him the basics of how to hold it, and how to shoot it. I shot an example for him. He seemed to get it pretty quickly. He stumbled after the first few shots, but seemed to get the hang of it with his final shot.

"Nice job, lizard boy, but you're going to have to do a lot better to kill us with that shot." The familiar voices made me want to hurt them so badly.

"What do YOU want?" I seethed angrily.

"Well calm down, missy. Were just seeing how our friend here is doing." He said with sarcasm. I just rolled my eyes.

The boy shot an arrow. It hit the bulls-eye. Perfectly. He grinned.

"Can you do better than that? Let's see, lizard."

I can tell that Zim was getting tired of being called "lizard" and other insults being thrown at him. His hands shook with anger and he slowly brought his bow up, and shot the arrow. It was a little off, but it was still a good shot for a beginner like him.

"How's that, filthy human?" I saw Zim smirk as he shot his insult back at the group of boys. I saw the leader of the group with anger in his eyes, like he was ready to pounce on Zim, and hurt him. The boys around him started to gently hold him back. I could easily see he wasn't one of those who would take insults easily.

"It's not worth it John." One of the boys said to the leader. "We'll deal with them in the arena."

Hmm. So that's his name. John. I stared harshly at them until they left. John seemed to regret leaving, but he seemed to have no choice. He left in defeat.

I turned around to see Zim preparing for another shooting practice.

"So, you want to train some more?" He grinned.

The rest of the day went like that. We learned how to heal if someone got hurt. One of the methods surprised me, which was chewing up a special kind of leaf, and putting it on the person's injured area. We also trained with knives by throwing them to our targets, and other stuff, until the end of the day came.

Effie was excited and wanted to know everything that happened with training that day. We simply replied the usual we did well, and everything. We were so tired from training we really didn't want to talk for the rest of the day.

* * *

We were given two more days to train after today, which was perfect time for me to prepare for the Games. The other days of training were just like the first. When John was there and said a rude remark, I replied back an even more insulting and funnier one, leaving him in the dust, his face red with flaming anger. I don't know how he managed to keep the anger in, but he did. And every time I would, I would turn to see Zim smirking hard. I would just smile back. Sometimes, it's great to keep someone's spirit up. Especially during terrible times like these.

When the training days were over, we had one more thing to do. We had to perform in front of the Gamemakers, and be evaluated by them. They would give each person a score. If they liked their performance, the highest they could get was 12, and if they hated the performance, the lowest the Gamemakers would give was 1. Both Zim and me had trained hard, so I hoped it would pay off.

I was usually really nervous about stuff like this, but honestly, I didn't have time to be scared. If I wanted to prove to these Gamemakers what I could really do, I needed to focus without being scared. I needed the courage to perform well.

The day of evaluation we were woken up really early. We scrambled down our breakfast quickly, and leaving in our usual escort car.

When we arrived each District's Tributes were put in different rooms. Each District together. When I sat down on the small little bench they had to offer, my feet tapped like crazy, my eyes pacing all over the place and my heart beating fast as I waited anxiously for my name to be called. After what seemed like minutes were hours, they caught my attention.

"Heather Smith."

**Happy (late) 4th of July! :D Sorry if this chapter was the shortest of all. I was just tired. I've got another chapter coming your way very soon :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own IZ or the Hunger Games**

_(Heather's _**POV**_)_

I nearly stopped breathing when the computerized voice called out my name. I slowly stood up for whatever doomy fate lied ahead of me. I started toward the door when something caught my hand and stopped me from going.

It was Zim.

I was silent as he slowly stood up to face me. After what seemed like a long time, he finally spoke.

"Good luck, Heather."

I nodded slowly, and said a quick "Thank you" that was barely a whisper. I hurried out to see the Gamemakers. I bowed and quickly took the weapons they had and prepared to shoot for my target. It quickly missed as I heard laughter and chatter behind me.

Angrily, I mumbled to myself as I turned to see what was going on.

Of course. Gamemakers and their endless buffet. What lay in front of them was a freshly cooked Turkey with stuffing and sauce surrounding the cooked animal. Delight came to their faces when they saw the food in front of them. It made me sick to see Gamemakers and their food. We didn't have food like this in District 12. Are you kidding me? We have to work about half a year's pay to earn THAT! And they get it for FREE! The very thought irked through my body as I tried again to get their attention.

I tried yelling at them. I did it a few times until I got their attention.

"What do you want? Haven't you shot yet?" One of the Gamemakers asked.

"Of course! But you're so interested in your turkey you haven't seen me!" They took a look at my arrow and saw that it was on the target, but it was near the edge.

"Maybe you should've trained harder if you wanted to get near the center." Then they all laughed and started to cut their turkey in great delight. I was embarrassed. But I wasn't done with them yet.

I did the unthinkable. I did what I normally wouldn't usually do. However, my anger ripped through me and got the best of me. They did this every year to every tribute who presented in front of them. It just wasn't fair.

I snatched the weapons, aimed, and fired at their turkey. It hit right in its chest, _exactly_ where the heart was.

When I was finished, I was so shocked about what I did that I was frozen for a second._ What did I just do?_ I thought to myself. They were all looking at me. Shocked that I would do something to them. Yet I did. I stood up for myself.

The head of the Gamemakers stumbled his words.

"Y-y- you can leave now." I just smiled sarcastically and left, without saying a word.

**Wow. Two chapters in one day. Although, they're short, but worth it, I hope.**

**Please read and review, and be kind! I accept all reviewers, and LOVE to hear feedback.**

**AngelofDoom73, out :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Im in my summer camp now (very bored right now) Luckily, I decided to do a new chapter on my phone :D Im starting to wonder if it's getting a little bit OOC (out of character) for my story... what do you guys think? Please review :)**

**Enjoy, my amazing readers.**

( Heather's POV)

I went back to the waiting room where I started out. I was confronted by Zim laughing out loud. I just rolled my eyes and started laughing, too.

"You sure showed them!" He said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. They deserved what they got coming." I sat back down on the bench they had. I kept silent until they called Zim out.

"Good luck." I said.

He immediately went out to face them, and performed. To my surprise, he did well. The Gamemakers seemed to get the idea with what I did to them, because everyone of them payed _close _attention to what he did. Zim shot exactly on the bulls eye on the first shot.

I smiled for Zim when he came back.

Effie came to pick us up when we both walked out of the building. As we went inside the car, I whispered to Zim to not mention what I did. I feared that Effie might get angry and do something about it.

We would get our results tomorrow. I knew that I was probably going to get a low number. My mind was troubled with the thought. Effie asked what was troubling me, but I just replied that I was fine. Effie reminded us that we would be interviwed by Caesar tomorrow, and the day after that Hunger Games would begin.

Early the next day, I woke up early and got breakfast. When noon came, we all crowded around the T.V.

" And for District 12, we have Heather Smith who got a..." We all waited impatiently, then my score was announced.

"12! Imagine how happy she must be right now." Next thing I know, everyone's cheering and hugging me hard. Everyone's smiling, patting me on the back.

The spokesman announces Zim's score, and he got an 11! The same things happening to him, smiles, cheers, and everything.

When Effie asked how we did it, i simply replied I tried my best.

But I knew what gappened. The Gamemakers were scared. They should be. They knew if they did sonething wrong, something would happen.

I smiled in victory as everyone calmed down. However, i danced and smiled in my mind.

**Sorry it's a short chapter :P **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that the last two chapters were short. I promise you, that this one will be **_**extra-long**_**. We're getting to a good part in a few chapters. Keep reading to find out :)**

**Darn. I've got the whole story planned out, but I'm still thinking about what I should do toward the end of the story. Ah, well. I'll figure it out.**

**Spoiler alert: Read if you dare. Don't say I didn't warn you. For the Hunger Games.**

**Oh, and not to be a spoiler for anyone who didn't read/ are still reading the Hunger Games series, but I realized that at the end of the 3****rd**** book, (the end of the series), that the Hunger Games have ended. I just finished reading the whole series. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking; "Well, AngelofDoom73, if they ended before Zim and Heather were even in the Hunger Games, then how would that be possible?" Listen, I like/respect the Hunger Games, but I would like to write my story the way I would like to write it. Thank you. Next time a write a new story, I'll try to stick to the basics of the story.**

**Enjoy my amazing readers. Read on!**

(Heather's POV)

Later that day at dinner, everyone kept on complimenting on how we would most likely win the Hunger Games from our scores.

Ever since we came to the Capitol, Zim and I would always go up to the rooftop every night before we went to bed. We would always learn more about each other while we were up there. I told Zim how I lived with my family, and how I was friends with Dib. He seemed to get really angry when I mentioned his name. I guess he's still upset about that incident that Dib caused. I learned a little bit from him, but not much. He told me his house was strange because of the color choice his parents chose. I didn't seem to believe it at first, but I guess I had no choice. When I asked more about him, he said that he was "normal", and nothing else was special. I also noticed Zim was paying very close attention to the sky and the stars. While I would spend my time looking down in the city, Zim would always look up at the stars, even when he spoke to me. What's so special up there that attracts him?

"Why do you always look at the sky at night?" I asked.

"I was always interested with the stars since I was little." He replied back.

"So you like looking at constellations?"

"Conste- what?"

"You know, pictures made by stars in the sky." I pointed to a picture of a big pot shaped with six stars at each corner. That one is the Big Dipper. It looks like a big pot, so it was named after that. Do you understand where I'm going?" He nodded slowly. I showed him Ursa Minor and Major, how they were shaped by stars and looked like a bear.

After a little while, I decided to get some sleep. I asked Zim if he was coming back down, but he decided to stay up on the roof for a while. I simply went downstairs, passed the grown-ups, and slipped into bed.

(Zim's POV)

Curse Heather! She seemed to be catching on quick to what I truly was. She does seem different from all the other humans, but she's still one of them, and I don't know if I can trust her.

These so called human "Hunger Games" seem to be starting soon. I honestly wish to be back at my base… even if it includes with Gir. How he annoys me. But it seems to be better than be with these stupid humans. Hmp. Even Irken smeets are more advanced than older Earth stinks! What is wrong with this planet? It just longs to be destroyed more and more every day!

I can't believe she's friends with the Dib-stink. How _dare_ he push someone as superior as me into a pond! When I get back to the so called "District 12", he will _pay_.

I could go on and on about how terrible this filthy planet is and its inhabitants. After about what seemed to be 5-10 minutes, I went back downstairs, and went to my room and slept.

* * *

(Heather's POV)

Effie yanked me back and forth and as I slowly gained consciousness in my bed. She forced me up, and told me to wash up quickly. I did as she told and headed out to breakfast, which I ate hungrily.

We were supposed to meet with Ariel again today to get dressed to be interviewed with Caesar. Once we got there, Ariel greeted us happily as she led us inside her office and sat us down again. She showed us something simpler.

Unlike our amazing outfits we had on circling City Circle, we just had plain, simple outfits. Mine had a simple, cyan blue dress, while Zim had a black tux that was also simple. We got into them, and were surrounded by make-ups artists, hair stylists, and nail professionals, working away at our hands, nails, hair, feet, and face. I had to admit. I wasn't used to getting this type of treatment back home, but I guess you could say I loved the attention a bit.

We had a little bit of a small snack of some tea and some fancy bread from District 11 which was shaped like the moon in a lunar shape while we waited for the show to start. Zim didn't eat, which everyone thought he was crazy as usual.

Finally when the time came, Ariel scooted us out of her office, and a car came to pick us up. We arrived, with the other Districts already there, or some arriving, along with the audience just coming to the opening door in another line, screaming every one of our names. I saw mostly everyone looking and Zim and I. I guess our outfits from the City Circle had brought a lot of attention to us over the past few days. Once again, everyone's looking at me with jealousy and hatred from taking the attention all away from them. I can tell were going to be easy targets in the arena.

* * *

Once we arrive inside, were all told to be in a straight line toward the opening of the stage. We'll all go one by one, and say what we have to say then come back out.

Once we hear the audience has settled down, and Caesar walks in with his usual introduction, he begins with the main reason for the show today.

"You've seen them at the City Circle in their styling outfits. Today, I proudly introduce to you the tributes from each 12 Districts! Please welcome on stage, Annemarie, from District 1!"

A girl who looked around 13, with pale, white skin and auburn hair in a dazzling white silky dress came onto the stage and sat down with Caesar. They talked for a while, and she said she loves the Capitol, and that she loves the food. She also told Caesar that she's good at healing people, and with knives, so people better watch out. When her time was up, she took a quick bow and left.

As time progressed on, people shared what they had to say. John from District 6 acted like he was the sweetest person on Earth when talking to Caesar. He told him how he wanted to win so he could be there for his parents and poor sister who was ill. People awed, while I just did a small sarcastic laugh, knowing what he was saying was fake.

Eventually, it was my turn, and I was nervous as heck. When I came out on stage, I was smiling nervously, even shaking a bit from excitement and nervousment. I shook Caesar's hand, and sat down on the extra chair provided for guests. As I sit, I see everyone has stood up, clapping for me, and yelling and screaming. After a while, Caesar calms them down, and starts our conversation.

"Got quite a crowd today, huh?" I just chuckle a bit and reply a "yes".

"So, Heather, how do you like the Capitol so far?" He asked.

"Well, the food tastes great! My stylist is wonderful, and the city view is just great." I smiled with more confidence than being nervous. I guess talking to someone in front of thousands of Hunger Games fans isn't that bad.

"I can see your love for your stylist. Everyone loved your outfits. Can you tell me about it?"

"Actually, we took the fire idea from when Katniss and Peeta went on City Circle, and decided to add water with the outfit with a touch of fashion."

"Ah, I see. Now, what about your training? What weapons are you good at?"

"Actually, I'm really good with the bow and arrow. I'm getting the hang of using other weapons, and using healing methods."

After a while he asked me other simple questions and I answered them with no sweat. Finally, my time was about to end.

"Alright, well were all done with you. Thank you for coming out today."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Heather Smith." People clapped and cheered as I exit out. I just smile happily and grateful that everything has gone smoothly.

Last but not least is Zim, as he makes his way toward the stage.

* * *

(Zim's POV)

I was greeted by a human with lots of make-up and other things that decorated his face. I shook his hand, (I regret doing that.) and sit down on a small chair. He fires questions at me, and I answer them like I'm really interested in this pathetic event. I keep a fake smile on my face.

After a while of questioning Zim, he seemed to take interest on my skin. "So, Zim, why is your skin green?" He asked.

"It's a skin condition."

The moment I finish saying that, they all burst out laughing, and it takes a while for them to settle down.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a little bit of anger in my voice.

"Well, not many people with skin conditions, huh Zim?"

"Nope, I guess not." I felt insulted a bit. How dare this, Caesar-human talk about my superior skin! I felt like arguing with this person, but decided to be quiet to prevent any trouble for the sake of my mission.

"Well, it seems were about out of time. Nice to meet you, Zim. Give it up for Zim!"

They all clapped as I left the stage. I'm greeted by Heather who smiles at me as Effie picks us up.

* * *

(Heather's POV)

The Hunger Games begin tomorrow. I'm actually quite scared to admit. Once we arrive home, Effie sends us to sleep, but slip outside to the rooftop one more time.

"The Hunger Games are tomorrow, you know." I tell him.

"Yeah."

""You ready for it? I'm afraid, a bit."

"Why?"

"I don't know." I sigh and look down. "I'm just really worried. I really miss my parents, and I just want to be there for them. I just have thoughts in my mind, like what if I die right away. I want to win." I looked up at him, and put my hand in his. "I want both of us to win."

He begins to look up from the ground and at me. He nods. We didn't talk like we usually did on nights like these. Instead, we stayed silent. I didn't know what was going through Zim's mind, but mine contained pressures and stress about what was going to happen during the Hunger Games.

We both went down together, and went to bed in our separate rooms. I didn't sleep. How could I? I looked out the big window in my room, and saw the city lights, cars, and people down on the streets walking and talking. I began to feel a tear from my eye. I really missed my parents. This is all messed up. Just taking me away from my family, and thinking it's alright! I begin to shed more tears as the night slips away.

* * *

***Phew* I finally finished it! Took me a day or two, but, it's worth it, I hope. Well, the whole summer's to myself, and by time school rolls around in a month (If I'm still working on my story then), I'll try to squeeze in updates.**

**Seeya everyone!** **I'll update very soon ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone :) I am ready to update. Please read and review if you have the chance.**

**Discaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or the Hunger Games.**

(_Heather's POV)_

_I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I looked behind me in horror as I saw someone run after me with bows hurdling after me. I ducked and jumped as they miss me. Unfortunately, one jabs me in my right arm. I put my left hand on it in agony as I fall to the ground, leaving the person at a huge advantage to kill me. They finally catch up, and come towards me with their bow and arrow, ready to shoot. I shut my eyes tightly, with warm tears rolling down my face, while remembering my parents, Dib, and Zim…_

I immediately sit up, while clutching my covers tightly. I look around to see a familiar room and realize that I'm safe. It was all just a dream.

After a while of calming myself down, I start to slip back under the covers. This was the third time this dream has happened to me. I look outside the window; it's still dark out. Then I look at the time: its 3:30 A.M. No sign of daylight coming soon.

Then, I start to close my eyes and hum little song we always sang at District 12. After a while, it seemed to soothe me even more, and before I knew it, I was asleep. I guess it soothed me enough to stop the nightmare, because it didn't come anymore.

* * *

Next thing I know, I awaken to see warm sunlight streaming in through the window. I stretch and yawn, and realize that today the Hunger Games start. I immediately get a queasy feeling, but force myself to shake it off. I crawl out of bed, and get freshened up, and into a pair of clothes. Before leaving the bedroom, I take one last look at it, before shutting the door behind me and going to breakfast.

Surprisingly, no one said anything at breakfast. Not even Effie, which confused me. We all ate in silence, including Katniss and Peeta, while Zim just stared at his food.

* * *

After breakfast was over, Effie led us outside, and into a car. We got into it as usual, and went to a different building. This one was big. We got out, and Ariel greeted us. She would help us get situated into suits for the Hunger Games. Not fancy ones, but just plain ones. As we were lead inside, we went to where all the other tributes were. Then, we were lead to the outside where a hovercraft was waiting for us on a platform. Some of the Capitol's best doctors were situated inside. We got in, and the doctors had a syringe with a tracking device inside of it. I stuck my arm out so they could put it in.

"Sir, your arm, please." The doctor motioned for Zim to put his arm out.

"Eh, what is this?" He looked suspicious of it.

"You're tracking device. It'll keep track of where you are in the arena so everyone can see where you are." She replied back.

"You mean, everyone will watch me in these human Games!" He asked anxiously

"Yes. Not put out your arm out so I can put your tracking device in."

"Zim isn't sure if he wants to put this "tracking device" inside of him."

"Well you're going to have to have it in you whether you like it or not."

After a while of bickering back and forth, Zim finally gave in.

"Fine! Zim will have it in him!" He had an annoyed look while it was shot in him.

* * *

Once everyone had their tracking devices in, we all sat down in seats and were strapped in. We seemed to stop after we flew for a while and landed on a platform. We all got out, and went inside. Ariel was there for us already. Turns out, she took another plane with the other stylists to get here.

We went Ariel told us to get into a plain black suit, similar to mine back home, for the Hunger Games. We got into them, and were put in separate rooms.

Ariel hugged me goodbye, and wished me luck for the Hunger Games. I waved good bye as the door was shut from behind me.

I went to a tube which would take me up to the surface of the arena when the Hunger Games would begin. I turned around to make sure no one was there. I fished in my pocket to find a familiar golden necklace my mom had given me. I quickly strapped it around my neck and held it tight, and closed my eyes. Then, I went into my tube, and waited for the Gamemakers to raise us into the arena.

Finally, I saw my tube rise, and go up a little while until I saw the light of the bright sun and the sky, and grasses surround my tube and a forest in the distance. The golden cornucopia stood in the middle of us as it held useful supplies in backpacks as all 24 tributes surrounded it in a circle. I stood nervously as I looked around the arena, getting used to my surroundings.

Then, a digital hologram counted down from 60 seconds in front of the Cornucopia for all of us to see. Try to get a head start and run early, you'll get your feet blown up from the land mines hidden in the ground.

I quickly found Zim a few tubes to the right from mine. He seemed confused on what was going on. I hope he knew what to do.

30 seconds left. I looked at all the backpacks on the ground. As much as they could be an advantage, you could easily get killed for picking something up. It's like a trap a bit. I noticed the ones with lots of useful supplies were in the interior of the cornucopia; however, the ones with not many useful supplies were scattered about away from the cornucopia, some close to the woods.

10 seconds left. I noticed a metallic drone started to count down from it.

"3, 2, 1" The counting stopped, and then another voice boomed out, the host for the Hunger Games.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the 105th Hunger Games!"

Immediately, the hologram disappeared, and we all ran out.

This nightmare has been going on for a long time.

However, **_the Hunger Games have just begun…_**

**Well, that's another chapter done. Please review.**

**AngelofDoom73, out **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, I had some down time, and decided to write a new chapter while watching some T.V. :)**

**Anyways, enjoy the new chapter.**

(_Heather's _POV)

I ran as fast as I could out of my tube, and locked my eyes on a blue backpack that looked well equipped. I picked it up immediately, and swung it over my shoulders. Thank goodness no one got me yet. I looked briefly in horror as I saw other unlucky tributes get killed immediately with knives and saw the blood splutter out of the helpless bodies.

Usually, I wasn't one to see so many people get killed at once. If I'm correct, I saw at least 3 people get killed in the beginning of the Hunger Games, struggling to find a backpack, while being the easy-targeted victim of some tributes. That leaves about 21 people left in this arena.

I ran into the woods for quite a while. I didn't want to let my guard down just yet. As I progressed on, I started to jog, then walk for a while longer. Finally, I caught my breath, panting for water. I'm surprised I could make it that long without water. I put my backpack down, zipped open it, and looked through its contents. A small blanket, some matches, a few bows and one arrow, a sharp knife, some strange sunglasses, a flashlight, a small pack of nuts, a small first-aid kit, and… a WATER BOTTLE!

I quickly unopened the cap. To my surprise, there was nothing in there.

"What the…" I muttered to myself as I angrily put the cap back on. I can't believe that they didn't put any water inside of it. I mean, what kind of idiot does that? Wait a minute, of course. The Gamemakers want us to find water ourselves, to see how we survive. I better get used to being thirsty, I guess. Because I know I'll be in worse situations once the Hunger Games progress on. I'm not really hungry, so I put the pack of nuts back in the bag, to save for later.

I look at the sky; it's about mid-day. I decide to find animals to hunt for me to eat later on. I take out the bow and arrow, and realize it's very similar to mine at home. I walk around a while, and spot a squirrel, and shoot. I walk over and pick it up. I store it away in a small part of the backpack.

There's still no luck of finding water, even though by the time the sun had set, I had gotten also achieved two small rabbits, and one large bird.

I realize that if I want to hide myself from the others by time nightfall hits, I better get some shelter. I remember back to when I first confronted Zim back in the woods at District 12. I hid him in a big, hollow tree when we almost got caught by the Capitol.

_Of course, a hollow tree! It'll hide me if I put a few vines in place of it. Perfect! _I think to myself as I rummage around looking for a tree to hide inside.

I looked at the sky. Sure, the Sun may have set, but that didn't mean that all the light was gone. There was a little bit of daylight left, but not much. If I want to get a good start in the Games, then I'll have to find shelter. Fast.

* * *

I searched everywhere, but didn't seem to find one that could shelter me. Finally, after about what seemed like hours, found a tree that was big enough to hold and support me. It was a large, hollow tree. I saw some vines that I could easily use to cover me up.

I happily crawled through the big hole, and set my backpack down. I crawled out, and gathered some wood, and a good amount of vines. I gathered the vines, and twisted the vines, and put them in front of the entrance. Perfect. Just in time. Darkness covered the arena.

Next, I started a small fire inside my little shelter, just enough to not cause to much smoke to gather in the shelter for me to suffocate. Once everything was settled, I took a look around my little place. The backpack was placed on the side, a fire to the far right, and a blanket on the left for me to rest in.

I sighed with relief as everything was done for the day. I started cooking my first rabbit, and saved the others for later. I ate happily as I sat on the warm blanket; until I heard something from outside. I heard leaves crunching.

_Has someone found me!_ I though anxiously as I stood in place, and stopped eating. I hastily grabbed my bow and arrow, and crawled toward the entrance, ready to shoot.

I peeked through the vines to see a figure lying on the ground. It looked like as it were nearly dead, crawling toward my tree. I immediately recognized him, and dropped my bow and arrow, and looked at him in awe.

"Zim?"

**Please review! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**What's this? Two chapters in one day? I got bored and all, so here is the second chapter of the day!**

(_Heather's _POV)

"Zim! Is that you? I asked worried. I could tell that there were all sorts of bruises on him. I could be sure that I saw a stab on him.

"Heather…" He said my name in a soft whisper. I looked around the forest to make sure no one was there. I helped him inside, and took a look at his injuries and bruises.

Bruises were all over his body, and a stab in his leg. I quickly took out my medical-kit, and took out some bandages, and some stitches.

I really didn't know everything about healing somebody, however, usually, once in a while, my mother would bring a patient home. I'd sit on the sofa while she'd work away at a person, making sure they were all better. I eventually learned how to bandage and stitch a person up. I'm just glad I have the skills for a horrible time like this.

His bruises were taken care of, and then I looked at his leg.

"How did you get this?" I asked Zim. He winced when I touched it gently. He didn't answer. I just took care of it right away while he lay on the warm blanket I had. After a gruesome while of working on it, it looked good enough for it to heal for now. I let him relax on the blanket, while I finished eating my dinner. Once I did, I went over to Zim to check his leg.

"How do you feel?" I asked him.

"Zim feels, ok." He replied.

"Are you hungry? I can cook you a rabbit or a bird." I offered.

"Zim doesn't want to eat right now."

"Ok. Do you have a backpack?" I asked him.

"Zim does. He saw others grab them, so Zim thought it would be useful to have one." He replied back.

"Can I look at it?"

"Zim allows you to look at it." He weakly pointed to a black bag next to mine. I went over to it, and opened it.

It contained not many things as I had in my bag. It had a small pocket knife, dried fruit, and a water bottle. But when I opened it, _there was water inside!_

"Zim!" I exclaimed happily, and then covered my mouth. I didn't want to attract other tributes from finding us.

"What is it, Heather-human?" He said faintly.

"Your water bottle has water! Mine didn't!" At the sound of water, he jumped back a little bit.

"Water?" I nodded. "What is water doing in Zim's bag?" He asked anxiously. "They gave it to you to help you survive, but I guess you don't need it, do you?"

"No. Zim needs no water!" I looked at it then back at Zim. I can't believe it! Actual water! Maybe the Gamemakers _did_ have some common sense.

"Then… can I have it? I need it to survive." I asked him.

"Sure, have Zim's water. He doesn't need it." I looked gratefully into his blue eyes.

"Thank you Zim." I drank almost half of it thirstily until I forced myself to stop. I needed to save the rest for myself later on until I found the water source where the Gamemakers were keeping it.

"Get some rest, Zim. We'll need it." I slept on the other side of the blanket from him. I wish to find another blanket soon. I started shivering in the cold night. I'm just grateful that I found shelter, and that Zim was safe, and I found food, _**and water!**_

Maybe there was a chance District 12 could win…

**Sorry if it's a short chapter ^^ Well, I'm going to head to bed, considering it's almost 11. Please read and review.**

**AngelofDoom73, out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own IZ or the Hunger Games.**

(_Heather's _POV)

My eyes started to slowly open as I saw a little bit of sunlight stream through the vines. I started to sit up, and quickly surveyed my surroundings. I looked over to see Zim still sleeping on his side of the blanket. I yawned and stretched, and started to get out my nuts that came with my bag. I opened the pack, and started to eat.

Halfway through it, I noticed Zim started to stir and wake up. I went over to him.

"Good morning, Zim. Are you hungry?" I asked him. He replied no.

"I'm going to check your leg, alright?" He nodded, and I unveiled the bandage that covered his injured leg, where the stab was.

To my surprise, it wasn't there anymore. I had a confused look on my face. How did it heal so quickly?

"Is Heather alright? Zim notices you have a strange look on your face." Zim asked while looking at my surprised face.

"Zim… your leg, it's healed! There isn't a single dent on it! How did it heal so quickly?" He just shrugged. I looked at his bruises that used to be on him, and they were healed. Amazing! But… how did they heal so quickly? Zim didn't look as it really didn't matter, so I just let the subject drop.

* * *

Eventually, I finished my nuts, and drank a little bit of the water. As much as I want to drink the whole thing, I forced myself to keep the rest to save for later.

We need more food if we're going to survive; especially water. So I decided to head out and leave Zim here in case his leg and bruises are still aching.

"Zim. I'm going to hunt and look for water. You might want to stay here in case your leg isn't fully healed yet." He simply nodded. I grabbed my bow and arrow I got, my backpack, and headed out.

I was adapting to the nice little forest the arena was set in. I continued to search and walk through it when I found an overweight squirrel and shot it, and picked it up. I looked around at a bush and found some berries. I looked closely at them to make sure they weren't Nightlocks.

Nightlocks were a dangerous type of berry. If you ate them, you would die immediately before it digested in you. Thankfully, they were blueberries. I grabbed a bunch and put them in my bag.

I realized that if I don't want to get dehydrated, I might as well start looking for water. The berries could provide a little bit of juice for me when I eat them, but it won't be enough to help sustain me.

To my great delight and surprise, I found a small lake filled with water. I started to go towards it, but then saw a camping ground, a fire, and some blankets and a backpack.

_Someone's here._ I thought to myself. I hid behind the tree as I waited to see who camped there. It wasn't until a few moments later until someone with a small group came back to the campground.

"Ha! Did you see the look on the little punk's face before we killed her?" I recognized the face.

"John!" I muttered to myself as I looked more closely at them.

4 people were there all together. Three boys and one girl.

"Please! Don't kill me! I'll join you! I'll give you whatever you want! Just don't kill me!" The girl mocked. She looked about the same age as me, with light skin, and brown hair.

"Hey, Amanda, did you get her bag?" Another boy with light skin and blonde hair asked.

"Sure did. Let's see what the girl had to offer us." The girl, Amanda, along with the other boys didn't resist opening it up immediately. From the look on their faces, it wasn't what they were expecting.

"Nothing important we can use." John remarked throwing it off into the distance.

"Come on, let's go find some food. I'm starving." Said Amanda. The others agreed, and they left.

Once I was sure they were far away where they couldn't see me, I went out from hiding behind the tree, and got out my water bottle from my blue backpack.

I was almost at the lake when someone tackled me, pinning me to the ground.

I managed to scream before he cupped his hand over my mouth. I tried to speak but instead muffled out incoherent words

"Thought you could get away, huh?" They boy with the blonde hair said. I just remained silent. How did he know I was here?

"Nice try; but you're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want some water." He then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a knife. He hovered over my throat, clearly stating he was going to kill me there.

A tear went down from my eyes, as he was about to stab me. However, he immediately came off me, and was pinned to the ground by… Zim! Wait, I thought he was back at the tree… I guess not.

"Zim? What are you doing here?" I asked, but he ignored me. I watch as the blonde-haired boy struggled to get away; but Zim was stronger, and pinned him tightly. I looked at the knife that almost ended my life, which the boy dropped. I picked it up, and put it in my pocket.

I looked in horror as I stood up, and watched as a pair of spider-like legs stabbed him. Those legs…

When he finished him off, his spider legs retracted and he carried and hid him into the forest. When he looked at me, I was speechless. I couldn't even manage to talk after what I had just seen. I then heard a canon shoot. When someone dies, the canon sounds in the arena. And at the end of the day, they'll show a projector of the fallen tributes.

"T-th-thanks." I said still shocked.

"Zim accepts your gratitude." I immediately remembered the water, and headed back to get it. I filled up my bottle and snatched a backpack before I could get caught again. I walked towards Zim. I hugged him thankfully as a tear seemed to flow down my face. I pulled away after a few seconds.

When I went back to the tree, I asked Zim a question.

"How did you know I was there? I thought you were here."

"I followed you because Zim figured you might need some help, so Zim followed you. Zim also heard you scream when he tried to hurt you."

"What about your injuries? Don't they still hurt?"

"No. They don't hurt anymore."

Happy that his injuries don't hurt anymore, I started a fire to cook my squirrel I hunted and started to eat it. While I did, I asked Zim another question.

"What was that thing you used to stab him? It looked like metal spider legs." Immediately Zim stared at me with a panicked face.

"Uh, Zim found the weapon in his backpack." He stammered quickly. Something in his voice told me he was lying.

"But when I opened your bag, all I could find was what was in there. Not something like that."

"I guess you just didn't look closely enough."

"Bu-"I started to say but quickly was cut off by Zim.

"Enough of this. Zim is tired and going to take a nap. Don't bother me."

I gave him a confused look. I started to finish off my squirrel and watched the last strands of sunlight start to give way to darkness. I finished off with a small dessert of blue berries, and looked outside to see the projector of fallen tributes.

Only one person was up there; the boy that got killed by Zim. While the projection of the boy named Henry showed, the anthem of Panem played throughout the night, then quiet down to show the starry night.

I crawled back into the tree, and started to sleep on the blanket. 20 people left in the arena after 2 days. I hope this living hell will end soon. I miss home so badly.

**Thank you for reviewing, everyone! ^^ It gets me so inspired and happy that people like my story, I immediately start to write a new chapter right away :D so thanks, guys! I'll update, soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I never knew that my story would get any when I first started out. Oh well, enjoy! Especially if you're going to InvaderCon (No, I'm not going DX) And happy Olympics! Hope team USA wins!**

**Rambling out of the way, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or the Hunger Games. If I did own Invader Zim, I'd probably screw up the whole series and people would probably come and attack me… so yeah. Just be grateful Jhonen created Invader Zim.**

(_Heather's _POV)

Morning birds chirped loudly as they unpleasantly woke me up. It has been a few days since Zim killed the boy. I would usually go hunting for the past few days, and then come back to cook and make sure I am hydrated and well fed. When night came before bed, I would look to see who got killed; only 2 people; both from District 3.

I started up a nice warm fire, and cooked the bird I hunted a day ago. While it was still cooking, Zim woke up. Once my breakfast finished heating, I ate it quickly before taking a sip of some water. I had enough food and water where I didn't need to do anything really for the day, but just be on guard in case anyone tried to kill us.

A thought came to my mind where I wanted to ask Zim about it.

"Zim… John and the others gave you that stab… didn't they?" Zim looked down as I immediately knew the answer.

"I knew it…" I muttered to myself.

"How did they do it to you?" He only stared at me for a while before beginning to talk.

"Well, Zim was running from the tube that lifted him off the ground…"

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a flashback. I'm probably going to only do this once. Yes, it will have Zim's POV from a past view. This tells what happened with Zim in the beginning. Anyways, on with the story! :) **

_(Flashback)_

(Zim'sPOV)

The tube they carried Zim up stopped at some type of Earth wilderness, and some type of hologram counted down from 60. I looked all around noticing other tributes, as the humans call them, 24 in all, forming in a circle around some type of Cornucopia that was gold with all sorts of backpacks spilling from it.

Noticed Heather looking at me. She looked worried. Surely nothing could go wrong with the almighty Zim. Right?

When the count reached to 10, a robotic voice counted down along with it, and then a spokesperson sounded right after the count ended, saying; "Ladies and Gentlemen, the 105th Hunger Games!"

Immediately, a gong sounded, and we all ran out. Heather ran another direction while I just tried running somewhere else. I noticed the human tributes grabbing a backpack. I grabbed one since the others were doing it; it seemed useful. I grabbed a black bag and ran on my way into the woods.

I knew these Hunger Games were about survival; I seemed to train well enough in the Irken military to try and attack foolish humans coming after someone as powerful as me.

Anyways, I wasn't tired, but deiced to take a look at what was in this black bag.

As I tried to open it, someone snatched it from me.

"Hey!" I yelled as I looked to see what was going on. Immediately, I noticed the John human, and some other ones I recognized from when they insulted Heather and I at the training facility.

"How dare you steal something that is rightfully Zim's!" I asked furiously as they laughed. One of them, a boy with yellowish hair took out a knife.

"Grab him." He said as they grabbed me from behind and knocked me out with something.

I woke up realizing quickly I was in a cave while the other surrounded me.

"I think he's awake." One murmured. I realized my backpack was still there. I immediately sat up and watched as they wanted to kill me.

I immediately made a run for it, grabbing my backpack and heading out. I noticed I had a bad headache. They must have struck me in the head for a concussion.

I almost made it to the entrance when someone struck me in the leg.

"Agh!" I yelled. They tried to catch me, but I managed to get up and run, my leg still aching.

I hid behind a tree.

"Damn it! He got away!" They angrily muttered as they turned away.

I was all alone. I didn't need human food or water. My PAK which attached to the back of me could heal me quickly, since it supported my life, but it still hurt when trying to limp.

I noticed a tree in the distance from me. I limped toward it; hopefully someone can help Zim.

Once I got nearer, I noticed the person inside took notice that someone was nearing their tree, and grabbed a weapon. Great, now they're going to kill me.

"Mother of Irk." I muttered to myself. I knew what was going to happen next. I was done for. Gone. No more ZIM! And most importantly, my mission! The Tallest were sure going to be worried about a top Invader like me!

Thoughts swirled through my mind as I noticed a girl come out with a bow and arrow, and then drop it.

It wasn't just any girl; it was Heather. I sighed with relief as she worriedly helped me into her tree, and fixed up my injuries; it wouldn't matter though, my PAK would heal them up right away.

I felt eternally grateful that night for her helping me. I guess all human weren't filthy, disgusting as I expected them to be. I guess Heather was better than most of them.

* * *

**Enjoy the Olympic Games and InvaderCon! ;) Review if you can.**

**And THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed, even if you're a guest. You have no idea how when I get good reviews, I'm so happy I want to dance on my bed with a panda when I get reviews first thing in the morning.**

…**.**

…**.. Ok forget the panda, but you know what I mean.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! But of course, tell me where I need to improve in if I have mistakes. Other than that, enjoy my story!**

**AngelofDoom73, out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own IZ or the Hunger Games.**

(Zim's POV)

I told Heather want happened. I didn't mention my PAK and how my injuries would easily heal; she would immediately get suspicious.

"Wow Zim… I'm so sorry about that. That's also why you killed the boy who almost hurt me."

"Yeah. He deserved Zim's fate."

"Huh." She muttered.

We stayed quiet for a while. Heather finished her food and said she was going to take a nap, and wake her up if anything happened. She slept on the ground, and immediately fell asleep. I noticed the blanket I slept on, and covered it over Heather; it wasn't like I needed it anymore for sleep. Irkens didn't need sleep; only if it was necessary; like when I had the stab on my leg, and also it was a very tiresome day.

I leaned against the tree's wall as I watched Heather sleep peacefully as I spent my time just guarding the tree.

_Crunch, crunch._

The sound alerted me; someone was outside. I shook Heather violently as she started to talk, but I covered her mouth, and pointed outside; immediately, she got the message, and grabbed her bow and arrow.

( _Heather's _POV)

It was obvious this time it wasn't Zim; seeing he was right in front of me. I grabbed my bow and arrow once again, as I started to go for the entrance. I peeked through the vines and saw the girl from District 1 try to come closer to the tree. I immediately jumped out and aimed my bow in her face as she looked scared for her life.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She just was so scared that she started to stammer.

"I-I- I was h-hunting for f-food. Please don't hurt me!" I looked at her more closely to see the auburn hair from Caesar's show when she was the first tribute to come on stage. She looked about 13, with white skin. You could easily tell fear from her voice and blue eyes. I saw in her hand a bow and arrow.

"I think you were trying to steal food from me. Is that correct?" I asked her, not taking my eyes off her.

"No. Actually I was hunting for food because someone stole it from me."

"Who?" I let my bow ease down a little bit; but not too much.

"Well, it was a group of three. While I was trying to hunt, I saw them from a safe distance where they took all the food I had and left. I can't seem to get an animal, though."

"What do you mean you can't get an animal? They're all over the place." I pointed toward a small squirrel scurrying up a tree.

"Well, I can't hunt well. Watch." She tried to shoot the squirrel that stopped for a second, but instead went off into the distance where it completely missed the squirrel.

"I thought you said you were good with knives on Caesar's show." By this time, I let my bow and arrow fall to my sides, knowing she wasn't really that dangerous anymore.

"I am, but can't find one."

"I think you just need some training with the bow."

"I guess so." She looked down while talking to me, now revealing she was shy. I turned back for the tree when she called to me.

"Wait!"

I turned around.

"What?"

"Do you think you could give me… food?" She looked into my eyes truly begging for something to eat. I looked down at her stomach to see she really was starving.

I almost hesitated before turning back and getting some bunches of berries.

Here. This should last you a while. She turned around and almost walked away before I questioned her.

"What's your name?"

"Amy." She said. I managed to put a small smile on my face and put out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Amy. I'm Heather." She seemed to smile, too.

"Well, I better get going." She turned and walked away before I called out to her.

"Hey! How about if you stay with us for a while? We can be like an alliance" She seemed to smile at the idea, but then frowned.

"But I'm not good at anything." She said.

"So? I'm happy to help you. Come on. I want you to meet Zim."

"You mean the guy with the green skin condition?"

"Uh, if that's how you put it, then yeah." She followed me inside as Zim had a shocked look on her face.

"What is this human doing here?"

"I invited her to be with us. Zim, this is Amy. Amy, this is Zim."

"Can Zim talk to Heather for a minute?" He followed me outside as he started to talk.

* * *

"Why do we have to let this…Amy-human stay with us?" He asked me with an upset tone.

"Come on, Zim. It won't be that bad. She can help us out. I can even help her train with the bow. You just have to give her a try!"

"But Zim doesn't want another human in here!" He said crossing his arms.

"She seems really nice! She can help us!" He just rolled his eyes.

"Is it really _this _hard for me to convince you?" I asked as Amy came out.

"Hey Heather… I'm going to go get my stuff. So, can I stay here?" I smiled and nodded. When she left, Zim looked like he wanted to explode.

"Why would YOU allow her to stay!" I just shrugged and went inside.

"You'll get used to her." I said while heating up some dinner.

**Happy reading :) Today's the last day of InvaderCon. And did I go? Nope. Instead, I got to be bored, watched some TV (really didn't help), and was upset the whole day. And of course, update my amazing story :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another chapter today. I **_**might **_**do three O.O Heck, even might do this whole story before school starts ^^D **

**Please review ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or the Hunger Games.**

(_Heather's _POV)

Zim seemed really upset at the whole idea. But if he got used to me, he can get used to Amy, I hope. Amy and I ate some dinner with some blueberries. They were bitter, but couldn't help it. I shared some of my water with her, and we talked happily about little stuff. She seemed really excited about me teaching her how to hunt.

"You really think I could get better with it?" She asked shyly.

"Of course! If you practice really hard you can be good like me and Zim." Amy smiled and kept on eating more.

"You really must be hungry, huh?"

"Yeah. I've never been hungrier. Thanks so much. I really wish they didn't steal my food; but I didn't want to interfere and get killed easily." She said drinking more water.

"That's pretty smart. Better to be safe than sorry." She nodded.

At the end of the day, we all went outside to see if anyone got killed. The anthem of Panem played as we saw 5 people get killed; leaving 13 people left, including 2 from two nights ago.

We went back inside realizing we only had one small blanket.

"You wouldn't suppose having an extra blanket, would you?" I asked. Amy happily took out a small blanket similar to the one we had. She slept right away peacefully as I lay down on the blanket. I started to drift off as someone laid a blanket over me.

"Don't you want to use it too?" I asked him as he lay on the dirt ground.

"Zim doesn't need it. Use it." He said as he closed his eyes. I eventually closed mine, and slept.

* * *

In the morning, Amy was awake and ready, with her bow. We ate first, and walked out; leaving Zim here to watch out.

I took her to a little area that I grew accustomed to while walking around hunting. It was peaceful and nice; for now, until someone else came to kill for survival.

"Alright. You ready to train?" I asked and she nodded. I told her basically what I taught Zim; how to hold it properly, aim correctly, and shoot well.

She had some difficulty at first, but seemed to get the hang of it, after a little while. But we still had to train more; a lot more.

We walked back, and talked a little along the way. I realized we were running short on food. Amy went inside as I went back to the little area to hunt.

I shot some animals, which could last a while. I noticed a little stream nearby. I wasn't really good at catching fish, but decided to give it a try. I took off a sharp branch off a tree, and aimed and tried spear fishing a bit. I only managed to get three fish, but couldn't help it, considering that I'm only good with the bow and arrow, and healing a bit. I headed back to see Amy had brought some new berries. They weren't blue berries; but I could tell immediately what they were.

"Don't eat those!" I exclaimed knocking them off her hand and throwing them off into the Distance.

"W-why?" She looked really sad; as if she were about to cry.

"Those were Nightlocks. A type if berry that will kill you immediately if you eat them." She sighed in relief as I calmed my voice down.

"Sorry. I didn't know. Good thing I didn't eat any." She shyly smiled as she bowed her head in disappointment.

"That's what matters most." I said as I showed Zim and what I hunted.

"I'm not really good at fishing; I tried my best though." I said while shoing them my fish I hunted from the stream.

Amy helped me started a fire by getting me some more wood. Surprisingly, Zim helped out a bit.

"You don't have to help if you don't want to." However, he insisted on doing it. Once Amy got our wood, Zim and I started a fire, and I cooked our food. Amy and I ate while we talked about how we could improve with her archery, and how to tell the difference between a Nightlock and other edible berries. She immediately understood, and finished her dinner. She went to bed early, clearly wanting to start day training.

Apparently, I was the only one up to go out to see the projector. No one got killed. I went to sleep later on.

* * *

(Zim's POV)

I pretended to close my eyes on the stupid Earth ground as Heather snuggled against the blanket. Like I said, I really didn't need sleep, or the blanket, but did the Earth dirt have to be _this _uncomfortable? I really didn't like the Amy-human being here. She didn't seem like she could be a threat to my mission, but Heather insisted on keeping her here. I really don't like the idea, but I have no choice, I guess. The days were boring as they walked out and trained together.

I stare at the roots and walls of the tree as the night goes on. I hope Gir hasn't messed up the house… yet. That crazy little robot. Oh how he irks me. I shuddered as what he might be doing now.

**Please review. Guests welcome, too!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone :) I decided to do another chapter today :) Enjoy!**

**This should include some good action. Review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to do this for the billionth time, but everyone knows I don't own it, or else it would be crappy; both the book, and the series. IZ is neither mine nor the Hunger Games. Ok, I'm done.**

_(Heather's _POV)

About a week passed since Amy was with us. She helped us out a lot, like hunting, and gathering berries that were edible. She was a quick learner. About five days since we first trained, she was really good with it. Sure, she had a few flaws we had to work on, and it would take a while to train, but she was at a point where she could hunt well now.

She was really nice, too. She was kind of like a best friend to me. She told me about home while we hunted together, where she had a brother and sister who were both younger than her, and her mother died from a disease. It's been very hard for her family, and they're struggling very hard. Her father had to get two jobs, and rarely comes home. She has to care for her sister and brother, no matter how annoying they are. She wants to win the Hunger Games so she can help her family through these hard times.

I started to stretch and get breakfast started after thinking over what happened with Amy. She woke up soon enough, and started to eat our share of food, and headed out to train and hunt. I waved goodbye to Zim, and we were on our way.

We started to train, and hunt in our little are near the stream. I found it soothing here, like it took away all my troubles. Could it be because of Amy here as a good friend? Could it be the stream, and abundant sunshine lighting up the horrific arena? Who knows? All I know is I love this little place, and I am glad no one has found it yet.

After we trained for a little while, Amy gladly hunted while I decided to go and try fish again. I took off another sharp branch I found, and decided to head upstream a bit, because there was an abundance of fish there.

I tried and tried to catch the fish in the pond, but only managed to get my face splashed with lots of water, and scaring the fish away, leaving me with an empty stream, and a drenched face. I knew I wasn't good at fishing, so I decided to give up. I noticed some berries up ahead, and decided to grab a bunch of them, since we were running low. As I was nearing them, I heard a high pitched scream in the distance. Wait. There was more. Sounded like it was saying my name. _Heather, Help!_ The voice grew louder until I knew what was happening. I immediately dropped the berries I picked, and ran with my bow and arrow in my hand toward the area I left Amy.

I arrived seeing Amy wasn't alone; another girl had a knife in her hand, about to stab her. The brown hair and white skin immediately made me remember: Amanda.

"Come any closer and she dies." I reached for my bow and arrow, but pointed the sharp knife towards Amy.

"Try and attacking me, and she dies." I ignored her threat, and immediately aimed quickly, and shot. It missed.

"I told you not to attack me. Now, she dies!" I ran towards Amy trying to save her, but Amanda managed to stab the knife in her stomach; hard. Blood trickled from her stomach, as I watched in awe.

"No!" I screamed angrily and tried shooting at Amanda again. She got away, leaving me to mourn for Amy.

Tears came all out from my eyes as I neared Amy, lying helplessly on the grassy ground.

"Amy, I'm so sorry." I muttered sadly. I couldn't breathe; I kept on gasping for air as I tried to control my tears.

"Heather… you did nothing wrong…" Amy managed to breathe out.

"But I did! I shouldn't have shot! I shouldn't have missed! I shouldn't have done anything at all!" I cried again.

"Heather… listen to me… you helped me… you gave me food when I was starving… and… you… were a great… friend…" She couldn't breathe easily; I could see that. She spoke hoarsely and softly, but it still hurt me to see her in that condition.

"There has to be something I can do to heal you! Here, I'll take you back to the tree!" Amy put her hand up slowly, stopping me.

"There's nothing you can do now… I'll die… Please… let me die… peacefully… and Heather… do me a… favor… win… the Hunger… Games… do it… for me…."

I looked at her. I screamed her name again and again, but no answer. I cried what seemed like forever. I couldn't help it. I just lost a friend. I decided to do something nice for her. I dug a small hole in the ground that could fit her, put her in, and returned the dirt on top of Amy. I got some yellow tulips, and placed them on top.

The place looked even more beautiful like this; even though someone I loved was here to remember the horrible past of what happened.

**Here is another chapter! Please review guys! I really appreciate them!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh my gosh… yes. I am updating. I am super sorry for not updating in a few months, just was figuring out what should happen next, and now I am ready to update. Enjoy this new chapter ;)**

_Heather's _(POV)

My crying had subsided by time the sun was starting to set. I look back at the grave, and I feel this need for… vengeance.

I look back at my bow and arrow I dropped, and walked slowly towards it, picking it up.

I couldn't really tell what direction Amanda went, but I didn't need to know where she had gone, because I already figured out where their hideout was.

I took one last look at the area, and ran off, not looking back.

I make my way to the lake, hiding behind a tree to hide myself, and seeing the moon's light shimmer in the water.

Only Amanda was there; I'm suspecting the others might have still been out hunting or something.

I slowly make my way towards her, trying not to get caught. However, she sees my reflection in the water and turns around quickly. She grabs a knife, and almost aims for me.

I reach for my bow and arrow, and dodge as she tries to jab me in the stomach.

I aim and fire, it missing, and whooshing past her hair.

She uses the opportunity I miss to drag me, and pin me up against a tree. She raises her small, sharp knife, and points it towards my face from about a few inches away.

"I'll kill you like I did to your friend." She whispered to me.

Of course, Zim wasn't here to help me. I was on my own this time.

I squeeze my eyes shut, as I try to squirm my way out of this. But, no. She was too strong.

"Let's make this an interesting kill, shall we? What better way to entertain the Hunger Games fans?"

Anger boils up in me as I try to use my bow and arrow, but she snatches it away from my hands.

"You won't need that." She tosses it far, near the campsite.

Great. Now my bow and arrows are gone, and I'm going to die.

"Time to say goodbye to Heather Smith, District 12's losing victor." She raised the knife, and shot it forward

"NO!" I yelled with a recognizable sound of anger in my tone. I try to kick her, despite her legs blocking my legs to move, but I manage a very weak one.

To my great luck, Amanda loses her concentration a little bit, but enough for me to make my move. I duck as the knife jabs the tree, leaving a small dent. I run and grab my weapon as Amanda takes out the knife, and follows me.

"On no you don't!" She yells to me.

I can't stop. I have to keep running. I enter the woods, and hide for a quick second as Amanda catches up to me. I shoot as she turns faces towards me, but she grabs it, just in time for it not to damage her.

"Don't even think about using arrows against me. So you try shooting me again, and I'll catch it and shoot _you_." Amanda threatened.

She threw it towards me with a strong force, almost hitting me. I yelped as I ran away.

"You won't survive, Heather!" She yelled as she ran towards me. "I'll make sure you're dead!"

I took a sharp turn, and I kept on running. Amanda was hot on my tail.

_**I ran as fast as my legs could carry me…**_ I tried to run faster, but I was just slowing down. I was losing energy, and I needed to breathe, but that would just let Amanda catch, and kill me.

_**I looked behind me in horror as I saw someone run after me with bows hurdling after me… **_Amanda had picked up the bow that she missed, and was now aiming, waiting for the right move to make.

_**I ducked and jumped as they miss me… **_I tried to zig zag my way through the forest, hoping that Amanda one shot would be missed.

_**Unfortunately, one jabs me in my right arm… **_I looked back quickly to see Amanda raise the arrow, and throw it with much force as last time. I yell in agony, and fall to the ground as she catches up to me.

_**I put my left hand on it in agony as I fall to the ground, leaving the person at a huge advantage to kill me… **_I hold my right arm tightly as the pain starts to get worse. She slows her pace, and eventually stops until she stands right in front of me. She bends down to face me, and takes out her knife.

_**I shut my eyes tightly, with warm tears rolling down my face, while remembering my parents, Dib, and Zim… **_

"Any last words, Heather? For the fans, your parents, maybe friends at home, if you had any, and _Zim_?"

I didn't say anything as my heart started to beat faster and faster as she got ready to kill me.

I remember the nightmare I had the night before the Hunger Games had started. I was just hoping it was just that. A nightmare.

_But it had just become a living reality._

**Ah, yes. ^^ An update. I feel so happy uploading this. I know some of you are probably shocked.**

**Special thanks to InvaderHope6 with this chapter. I had trouble thinking of ideas, and she helped me come up with some, and I eventually came up with this.**

**So, read, review, favorite, and FOLLOW! Thanks so much for all the reviews. I got to 17! **_**Well, 16, since one was my comment.**_** I just feel so happy for all of your support. You too, guests.**

**Well, I'll update soon. I am now working on the next chapter. So, hope is near!**

**Goodbye for now, fellow readers ^^ AngelofDoom73**


	20. Chapter 20

**See? Told you I was updating! Now that I know what else is happening, updates are easier for me to do now.**

**Enjoy the show. I left you guys a cliffhanger last chapter, so we'll see how Heather deals with this.**

* * *

_Heather's _POV

As the sharp pocket knife came down, I turned my head to help avoid some damage. However, I felt a sharp pain along my cheeks.

"Dammit!" I muttered. I could feel something ooze out of the injured area. I already knew right away it was blood.

With my arms free, I tried punching her in the stomach with my left arm. She staggered, but kept her balance.

There was no way I could try and steal her knife. I felt around for the arrow lodged in my right arm. I wince as I try pulling it out a bit, and then grab it out. I scream in agony. I'm just glad it didn't go in too far.

I raise my arrow as I try standing up. Amanda eventually stands up too. We're both facing face to face, getting ready for a life or death battle.

"_Heather… do me a… favor… win… the Hunger… Games… do it… for me…." _Amy's voice rang in my head, time after time.

I attack first, using the bloody arrow to fight. I can't use my bow and arrows because my right arm is damaged, and I don't want to hurt it more if I attack. So I try my best with the left arm and an arrow.

I aim for the legs. Amanda, thinking I was going to aim for her arm, moved slightly so that I would miss her arm. But she was wrong.

I stabbed her knee. Hard.

"Agh!" She fumbles, dropping the knife. I pick it up, and threaten to attack by hovering it over her face. Closely.

"You- you'll pay for what you did to Amy, Amanda!" I saw, and you could clearly hear the hurt from my voice. Immediately, she has a scared look on her face. I felt pity for her at first, but I let it go, replacing it with anger.

I really didn't want to hurt her. But after what she did to Amy… I couldn't bear.

I stabbed her in the chest with no pity for her. Blood gushes out, splattering my arm with warm, sticky, red liquid. I feel sick.

Once I finish, her eyes slowly close, leaving blood everywhere. My eyes fill with tears as I drop the knife, and fall to the ground, and cover my eyes and start to cry, feeling warm droplets leak through my closed fingers. I turn my head towards a tree, and throw up, emptying out what I had earlier.

What I had just did made me sick. I didn't want to kill her, but I had a feeling I had to. For _revenge._

I cough and choke for a good minute as my nausea subsides.

I then get up and run away, back to the shelter before anyone finds me.

I run with blurred eyes through the forest, finding my way back.

I can't believe it…

_I just killed someone…_

* * *

**Another update! Hey, don't expect another one, tonight! It's almost 12am, and I am tired.**

**So, hopefully the action was not boring, but good enough to keep you entertained (I'm sorry if you we're bored. I'm not good at writing action stuff, and this is the best I can do.)**

**Review, guys! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**-AngelofDoom73**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Thought a little update would be nice.**

**So here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Heather's (POV)

I start to slow down, and choke and cough violently. I used one of my hands to rest against a tree.

I really didn't feel too good right now. I must be coming down with a cold or something.

_Almost there._ I think to myself. _Just a little more._

I almost lose my balance, but I use my other hand to press up against a tree.

After a minute of getting on my feet again, I limp slowly and try to steady to the hollow tree,

Finally, I reach the shelter, and quickly come in, frightening Zim. He threw a small pebble at me.

"OW! Zim, what was that for!?"

"Oh…"He quickly calmed down once he saw it was me.

"Well, then, Heather human , _that_ took a long while, what we're you doing?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Zim."

"Why? Zim demands you to tell me!"

"I can't, please. I just can't." I wrap my arms around my knees, and rock back and forth on the hard, cold ground beneath me.

Zim sighed in annoyance. "I'm sure whatever you did… isn't bad. Why won't you just tell Zim?"

I didn't answer. Silence filled the hollowed tree. I felt a tear roll down my face. I tried to hide it, and looked down.

"Tell me, what happened."

"No."

"TELL ZIM!"

"I can't, Zim!" I yelled, my voice starting to crack.

"Ar- are you crying?" He asked.

"No."

"You're lying." He argued.

"Zim, I'm no-"

"YOU'RE LYING!"

I sighed. "Alright, Zim, you're right. I'm crying. Happy now?" You could easily hear the anger starting to gather in my voice.

"You still won't tell Zim what happened."

I was starting to starve, and built a fire, gathering some excess wood.

"I'm hungry. We'll talk later." I said, trying to ignite some light and warmth in the hollowed shelter.

"No. I want to know what happene- and wait. Where's that girl… what's her name? Oh yeah! Amy! What happened to her, huh? You're going to have to start talking soon, human!"

The fire ignited, to my delight. I grabbed a dead squirrel, and started to roast it, my mouth already watering. I haven't eaten _anything_ since breakfast. Not to mention me being tired from what happened also triggered my hunger.

"She kind of left, Zim." I somewhat lied to him. He didn't buy it. Of course. Surely he was smarter than that.

"How? It's not like that pathetic human would have immediately decided to go on her own. Stop lying, Heather! You WILL answer my question! Now tell Zim!"

"She's not pathetic, Zim! And why do you always call me a human after you say my name? What, I mean, aren't you a human too?"

Zim's face went blank, but then angered up again. "DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

I covered my face in distress. I couldn't do this anymore. "Zim… just… stop…"

"No! Not until you tell me what happened Heather hu- I mean Heather!"

"I …" I mumbled out the rest, being sure to let Zim hear what I said.

"I can't hear you. Speak louder!"

"I said I k…." I mumbled again.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" He yelled loudly, making me cringe.

It was too much for me. I couldn't take it.

"I KILLED SOMEONE! THERE I SAID IT! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I stared blankly at Zim.

"I- I'm so sorry, Zim. I-I didn't mean that."

"It's fine Heather. Whatever." He didn't seem hurt, just even more annoyed.

"Amy was killed. That's why I killed the person who did it." I finally said without hesitation.

"Hmm." That was all he said.

My squirrel finished cooking, and I ate it bitterly.

Zim and I never said anything again for a while. In fact, as the night progressed more and more, we never said anything.

I slept uneasily that night. In fact, I didn't really sleep at all. I just stared at the burnt ashes of the fire and the remains made a warm glow inside the burnt wood. It helped heat the shelter up, although it was still dark. The moon lit up the entrance a bit, but it was still worthless Only the chirping of crickets could be heard.

Just thinking about the killing hurt me. I tried thinking of home, being back with my parents, and seeing Dib again. His sister probably wouldn't really care seeing me again, since all she cared about was her Game Slave.

… But still. Thinking about home made me smile. I never thought I would be a part of the Hunger Games, and I wish that I never would be.

But that wasn't the case, now was it?

I sat up on my think blanket, as I looked over to Zim. I was lying on the other side.

I noticed a circular shaped back pack; or at least that's what I thought it was; on his back. Curious, my finger started to reach over to touch it. I felt… cold. Metallic, like it wasn't made of leather like backpacks usually are.

I pulled my finger back and Zim immediately sat up straight.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I was wondering what that thing was on your back."

"Huh? Oh, well, yes, that thing. When Zim was born, he was very unhealthy."

"From what disease?" I asked, curiously.

"A disease. I don't remember." He stated. I just nodded.

"Anyways, the doctors used this device to keep me alive."

"What happens if you take it off?" I ask.

"I die." Zim states. "SO DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING! Surely you might make it detach, or something horrible."

"Well, sorry. Didn't mean any harm." I put my hands up in defense

"Whatever, human. I'm tired." He lied down again to rest.

"Goodnight, Zim."

I also lied down, finally getting some rest. I closed my eyes… and smiled, while thinking of back home.

_Home… _I thought to myself._ I miss it so much._

* * *

**I updated again today while in my local library (It's so cool here! All the lights change in the teen lab) :D**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on the next chapter now. Thank you for all the nice reviews, guys. ;)**

**See you all later.**


End file.
